


真っすぐ生きる

by bungamatahari, wisteriapinetree



Category: Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungamatahari/pseuds/bungamatahari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/wisteriapinetree
Summary: massugu ikiru; to live honestly.kita tidak tahu sampai kapan kita hidup. jadi, berbuat baiklah setiap hari.(sebuah kisah 100 hari terakhir, terinspirasi dari komik“100-nichi-go ni shinu wani”karya yuukikikuchi.)
Relationships: Sasaki Mao & All characters
Kudos: 1





	1. to live honestly #1

**Author's Note:**

> **Sebagian besar tokoh di sini adalah peserta PRODUCE 1O1 JAPAN yang dipegang oleh Yoshimoto Kogyo Co., Ltd. dan CJ E &M Okano Kaito dan Inayoshi Hikari adalah anggota grup Boom Trigger di bawah naungan World Entertainment; Sato Keigo adalah anggota grup JO1 di bawah naungan LAPONE Entertaintment; adapun para OC di sini (Sasaki Mayumi dan lainnya) hanya tokoh tambahan yang orisinil dan tidak berhubungan dengan tokoh asli.**
> 
> **Cerita ini hanya fanfiksi dan tidak ada sangkut paut dengan tokoh/kejadian asli di dunia nyata.  
> **  
> 

_Deai to Wakare._ Pertemuan dan perpisahan.

Musim semi yang merah muda identik dengan kalimat itu. Terdengar manis sekaligus menyakitkan, bagaimana bermacam hal bisa terjadi di bawah guguran petal-petal sakura. Laki-laki yang pulang tanpa kancing kedua _gakuran_ , gadis-gadis yang tersipu setelah menyatakan perasaan, sekelompok kawan yang berpisah di persimpangan.

Tiba-tiba, hal itu yang terlintas dalam benak Mao saat menatap pohon sakura di seberang jalan.

“Jadi, setelah lulus ini kalian mau melakukan apa?” Suara Keigo membangunkan Mao dari lamunan. Setengah kaget, Mao menoleh, seakan lupa bahwa saat ini ia tengah berada di tengah pesta makan-makan bersama kedua sahabatnya—ditambah Keigo, tetangganya yang memiliki harta dan kebaikan berlebih untuk mengeluarkan uang dan membiarkan mereka bertiga menggelar acara tersebut di halaman rumahnya (atau yang lebih sering Kaito sebut istana).

“Aku mau coba ikut agensi,” Hikari menjawab sambil mencomot sosis di atas alat pemanggang. “Orang tuaku juga tidak mewajibkanku kuliah. Mereka bilang, aku boleh melakukan apa pun yang aku suka.”

“Enaknya,” sahut Kaito. “Tapi aku juga begitu, sih. Saat aku bilang aku mau kerja saja, orang tuaku tidak melarang. Mungkin malah senang karena aku mau cari uang sendiri.”

“Mao sudah diterima kuliah, 'kan?” Keigo mengalihkan atensinya pada Mao. Mao mengangguk. “Iya, arsitektur. Pilihan pertamaku, sih ....”

“Nanti kalau mau bangun rumah, jasa arsitekturnya gratis, dong,” celetuk Kaito, disusul tawa Hikari dan Keigo. Hikari menyahut,“Aku mau rumah yang lebih bagus dari rumah Kak Keigo. Gratis, 'kan? Atau harga teman?”

“Bodoh, mana ada seperti itu. Malah kalau kalian benar-benar temanku, kalian harusnya memberi biaya tambahan secara suka rela.” Mao menoyor keduanya bersamaan. Yang menjadi korban malah terkikik tanpa rasa bersalah.

“Rasanya jadi ingin cepat dewasa. Bisa bebas,” ucap Kaito kemudian. Naif. Ala anak baru lulus SMA yang mendambakan hidup tanpa aturan. Meski tentu saja, ada tipe lain yang membayangkan masa depan adalah jalan terjal yang berduri. Entah keuntungan atau bukan, ketiga anak ini sama-sama tipe yang lugu. Masa depan di kepala mereka adalah jalan berbunga yang bisa mereka lalui dengan berpegangan tangan dan bernyanyi bersama.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

* * *

_Sembilan puluh sembilan hari lagi._


	2. to live honestly #2

Setelah menyibak selimut, Mao masih merasa ia harus cepat-cepat mandi dan memakai seragam.

Butuh waktu satu sampai dua menit bagi Mao untuk sadar penuh bahwa matahari di luar tirai kamarnya yang masih belum dibuka itu sudah tinggi dan terik, bahwa hari ini adalah hari Minggu, dan bahwa ia sudah tidak perlu lagi datang ke sekolah.

Mao tersenyum singkat. Kenangan-kenangan yang terjadi kemarin hari masih membekas jelas di kepala, dan sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan melupakannya; terutama ketika ia dan semua kawan seangkatannya dipanggil satu per satu di akhir acara sebagai tanda resmi mereka dinyatakan resmi selesai menempuh pendidikan di SMA, yang bagi beberapa orang, itu mungkin akan menjadi jenjang pendidikan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Padahal, seingat Mao, baru saja kemarin ia pertama kali memakai _gakuran_ sekolahnya, berangkat dengan berdesakkan di kereta pagi, wajahnya berseri. Hanya saja, dipikir-pikir, memang ternyata tiga tahun itu sudah berjalan. Tiga tahun yang kebanyakan menyenangkan. Tentu saja tidak setiap harinya berjalan mulus. Ada juga waktu-waktu di mana kegiatan sekolah yang melelahkan itu membuat Mao membatin ingin cepat-cepat lulus; ingin cepat-cepat kuliah; ingin cepat-cepat belajar di universitas, yang menurutnya akan lebih bebas karena hanya mempelajari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan jurusannya.

Sekarang, tahu-tahu hal itu sudah terjadi. Entah kenapa rasanya agak sedih, memikirkan ia tidak akan belajar bersama-sama kembali dengan kawan-kawan SMA-nya. Ada, sih, salah satu kawan sekelasnya yang sudah diterima di universitas yang sama dengannya, tapi beda jurusan, bahkan fakultas mereka letaknya berjauhan. Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya mereka masih bisa bertemu lebih sering dibanding kawan-kawannya yang lain. Terutama Kaito dan Hikari; kedua sahabatnya ini kemarin sudah mengatakan yang ingin mereka lakukan mulai sekarang. Kaito ingin bekerja—yang besar kemungkinan anak itu akan tetap berada di Tokyo. Sedangkan Hikari ingin mengejar mimpinya menjadi _rapper_ profesional dengan ikut agensi.

Hal pertama yang Mao lakukan setelah nyawanya benar-benar terkumpul adalah melipat selimut serapi mungkin, meletakkannya di atas kasur, sambil membayangkan pemandangan seindah apa yang akan masuk ke penglihatannya saat ia membuka tirai kamar.

Mao pernah mengibaratkan dalam hati, lulus SMA adalah seperti membuka tirai kamar pagi-pagi di musim semi: pasti akan ada pemandangan indah yang menanti. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran ceria diiringi nyanyian burung dan jangkrik, rumput-rumput yang hijau segar, langit megah membiru yang ditabur awan-awan jernih.

Hari ini, Mao memutuskan untuk diam di rumah. Ia mendadak ingin menikmati waktu dengan keluarganya. Tidak tahu, mungkin karena kepikiran sebentar lagi ia akan belajar di universitas di luar Tokyo, yang artinya ia tidak tinggal di rumah orang tuanya lagi selama kuliah.

Tapi, Mao berjanji, libur musim panas nanti ia pasti pulang.

* * *

_Sembilan puluh delapan hari lagi._


	3. to live honestly #3

“Jangan lupa makan tiga kali sehari. Jangan ramen instan terus. Tidak apa-apa boros kalo buat makanan, jangan dihemat sampai kelaparan.”

Mao mengangguk-angguk saja, karena kata-kata tadi setidaknya sudah dikatakan kakak perempuannya—Mayumi—selama tiga kali dalam satu minggu ini. Belum lagi tips menata kamar, jangan lupa bersihkan kamar setiap hari agar tidak menjadi sarang penyakit, sampai resep-resep makanan simpel—tapi sehat—yang kakaknya celotehkan.

Mao hampir hafal di luar kepala.

“Pokoknya jaga kesehatan,” ucap Mayumi lagi. “Kakak masih tidak menyangka kamu benar-benar sudah mau jadi mahasiswa. Perasaan baru kemarin masuk TK, masih suka menangis kalau tidak dituruti ....”

“Sekarang sudah delapan belas tahun, lho,” Mao mendeklarasi, seolah Mayumi tidak tahu. Mayumi tersenyum. “Iya, iya. Dua tahun lagi legal.”

“Makanya. Aku bisa jaga diri, kok. Kakak jangan khawatir.”

“Habisnya, dulu waktu kecil kamu sering sakit. Kalau sudah begitu, nangis terus pula ....”

“Ya itu kan dulu, Kak. Apa aku harus bilang lagi kalau aku sudah delapan belas tahun?”

“Oh iya, satu lagi, jangan coba-coba minum sake sebelum legal.” Mayumi malah menambahkan pesan. Mao tertawa kecil. “Kalau aku nakal bagaimana?”

“Tidak boleh. Tunggu dua tahun lagi.”

“Kan hidup cuma sekali, Kak. Masa seumur hidup aku tidak pernah coba sake ilegal—”

“Mao!” Mayumi memotong, rautnya mulai cemberut. Tawa Mao malah semakin keras. “Iya, iya! Aku bercanda!”

Beberapa hari lagi, kalau tahun ajaran baru dimulai, menggoda kakaknya sudah tidak bisa menjadi agenda harian.

_Apa nanti kita akan saling kangen, ya?_

* * *

_Sembilan puluh tujuh hari lagi._


	4. to live honestly #4

“Yah, gitu. Kak Mayumi, ‘kan, memang gitu,” hanya kalimat ini yang menjadi respons Kaito setelah Mao mengeluhkan betapa cerewet kakaknya itu beberapa minggu belakangan, terutama setelah ada pengumuman Mao diterima pada jurusan Arsitektur sebuah universitas nasional di Prefektur Chiba.

Di sebelahnya, Hikari mengangguk-angguk setuju, mulutnya masih penuh oleh ayam yang baru digigitnya.

“Ah, kalian ini, malah belain dia,” decak Mao.

“Tapi iya, lho,” Hikari menimpali, ucapannya terputus sebentar saat ia menelan hasil kunyahannya yang tadi. “Ingat tidak sih, waktu kita makan-makan di rumah Mao soalnya kita diterima di SMA yang sama? Kak Mayumi cerewet sekali, tuh, memberi tips soal kehidupan SMA,” tambahnya.

Kaito menjentrikkan jari. “Nah! Iya! Aku paling ingat soal belajar yang rajin tapi juga tidak melewatkan menikmati masa muda, katanya—ah, masa muda~ Enaknya, ya, anak SMA, walau tidak bebas karena setiap hari belajar terus,” katanya, seolah-olah mereka sudah lulus SMA bertahun-tahun alih-alih baru tiga hari lalu.

Mao mengalihkan arah pandangnya ke kiri; menemukan langit gelap khas malam hari melalui jendela restoran cepat saji yang sedang mereka tempati kali ini. Tidak terlihat ada bintang. Sepi sekali. Dibuangnya embusan napas singkat, sebelum kembali menatap kedua sahabatnya yang tengah makan dengan lahap.

Senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya.

Kalau ia sudah mulai kuliah nanti, berarti di sana ke mana-mana sendirian, ya? Atau mungkin dengan teman-teman baru. _Ah, tapi rasanya sudah klop begini. Apa mereka tidak bisa ikut ke Chiba juga, ya?_

“Aku jadi kepikiran,” Kaito memulai obrolan lagi, mata Hikari dan Mao otomatis mengarah padanya.

“Apa, nih? Suka aneh kamu kalau mikir,” potong Mao. Hikari tertawa, hampir menyembur soda di mulutnya yang belum tertelan.

“Dengerin dulu!” tegas Kaito. “Aku cuma kepikiran, nanti kalau Nanami lulus SMA, apa aku juga bakal cerewet seperti Kak Mayumi, ya?” jelasnya kemudian, tiba-tiba saja membahas Nanami—adiknya yang masih berumur 5 tahun, secara _random_.

“Kayaknya, sih, tidak mungkin. Soalnya Kaito sendiri tidak teratur, _gimana_ mau mengatur orang lain,” Hikari membalas enteng, tidak tahu kalau Kaito saat ini sedang _emo_ karena membayangkan bagaimana jika adiknya yang lucu itu nanti tumbuh dewasa.

Mao tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Kaito terlihat pura-pura sebal dengan keduanya.

“Ah, tapi, Mao, tidak usah kesal sama Kak Mayumi. Nanti kalau kamu sudah kuliah, siapa lagi yang bisa digodain, coba?” seolah tidak ingat sedang sebal, Kaito bcara lagi. Hikari (lagi-lagi hanya) mengiyakan dengan anggukan.

“Iya, sih ...,” balas Mao, “kemarin aku juga jadi menggodainya soal _sake_. Katanya aku tidak boleh coba-coba _sake_ sebelum legal, terus aku bilang saja _masa aku seumur hidup tidak pernah minum sake ilegal?_ Begitu.”

Mereka bertiga tertawa. Kaito menyeruput keras-keras segelas soda miliknya menggunakan sedotan, sebelum mengatakan, “Tapi serius, kalian jangan coba-coba minum _sake_ sebelum legal, lho, ya. Biar nanti kita _bareng_ minum _sake_ pertamanya. Nanti aku yang traktir, deh.”

* * *

_Sembilan puluh enam hari lagi._


	5. to live honestly #5

Sebenarnya, perpustakaan bukan tempat yang menjadi favorit Mao. Ia lebih suka berada di tempat yang ramai bersama Kaito dan Hikari. Kalau bukan karena pemikiran tengah malam _bagaimana kalau nanti teman sekelasku sudah pintar-pintar semua_ , Mao tidak akan melangkahkan kaki ke perpustakaan kota, apalagi di waktu-waktu libur yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bermain-main.

Perpustakaan hari itu cukup sepi. Mao beruntung karena langsung menemukan buku tentang dasar-dasar arsitektur, kemudian memilih kursi di dekat jendela. Padahal Mao tahu ujungnya ia pasti hanya memandang kegiatan orang-orang di balik kaca. _Yah, setidaknya ada usaha._

Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, dua orang laki-laki yang terlihat sebaya dengan Mao tengah berbincang. Lumayan keras. Atau mungkin tidak, karena penjaga perpustakaan tidak menegur dan memang sedang tidak banyak pengunjung. Mau tak mau Mao pun tidak sengaja mendengar konversasi mereka.

“Iya, padahal aku sudah belajar mati-matian buat masuk sana.”

“Sudah kubilang, Keio itu terlalu tinggi. Susah. Aku bilang juga sekampus denganku saja.”

“Itu impianku sejak dulu, tahu!”

“Aah, ya sejujurnya aku juga ingin kampus dan jurusan yang lebih baik. Setidaknya, jurusan yang kuinginkan. Bukan jurusan pilihan orang tua dan kampus tidak terkenal seperti ini.”

“Jangan begitu. Siapa tahu itu yang membawamu jadi orang sukses! Atau, kita sama-sama berjuang buat tahun depan. Ambil jurusan yang kamu suka.”

“Yah, sayang aku tidak seberuntung itu. Orang tuaku tidak akan mengizinkan.”

Mao termenung. Meski jurusan arsitektur adalah jurusan yang cukup terpandang di mata masyarakat, misal ia memilih jurusan yang sering mendapat stigma tidak berguna pun, Mao yakin orang tuanya akan mendukung. Kaito dan Hikari juga beruntung karena orang tua mereka tidak memaksa untuk melanjutkan studi. Kadang ia lupa ada orang-orang yang tidak seberuntung mereka.

 _Oleh karena itu, aku harus serius belajar._ Mao mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku, sedikit ingin tertawa kecil karena sudah membayangkan wajah bangga orang tua dan kakaknya saat ia memakai toga, padahal masuk kuliah saja belum.

* * *

_Sembilan puluh lima hari lagi._


	6. to live honestly #6

Mao memandangi makanan manis di atas meja depan matanya tanpa berkedip lama sekali. Binar-binar puas terpancar. Hampir dua jam, _hampir dua jam, lho_ , ia susah-susah membuatnya, dengan dihantui perasaan takut gagal dan bahan-bahannya akan berakhir sia-sia, pula.

Jarum detik jam dinding di dekatnya berdetak-detak, terdengar jelas karena suasana rumah yang sepi.

Hari ini ibunya sedang pergi dari tadi pagi mengunjungi salah satu kerabat mereka. Sedangkan ayah dan kakaknya, _sudah pasti_ sedang bekerja. Walaupun sekarang sudah jam 7 malam, sih—seharusnya kakaknya sudah pulang. Tapi tadi ia izin pulang agak malam karena diajak jalan-jalan dulu sebentar oleh pacarnya, katanya.

Jadinya, Mao sendirian, dan sepertinya ia terlalu banyak membuat makanan.

Diambilnya ponsel dari atas meja, yang sejak dua jam tadi ia gunakan untuk _googling_. Mao membuka aplikasi _chat_ , mengetik sesuatu.

> _Kak Keigo, sudah pulang?_ _Ke rumahku, yuk. Aku baru bikin puding susu._

* * *

_Sembilan puluh empat hari lagi._


	7. to live honestly #7

Mao mengamati daftar belanjaan yang ia tulis di _notes_ ponselnya, memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat. _Ah, masih kurang minyak goreng yang tadi._ Ibunya cukup pilih-pilih, menyebutkan daftar bahan makanan yang harus dibeli berdasarkan merk-nya. Masalahnya minyak goreng dengan merk ini belum ketemu-ketemu sedari tadi. Kalau beli merk lain, nanti ibunya protes, bilang kandungannya berbeda, dan lain-lain.

_Masa aku harus mengecek kandungan gizi merk lain yang paling mendekati merk ini?! Kalau ke konbini lain lumayan jauh ...._

Mao bermaksud mengecek rak lain, namun seorang perempuan yang berdiri di depan deretan _snack_ menghalangi jalannya. Sepertinya perempuan itu juga tidak menyadari keberadaan Mao. Tidak ingin mengganggu, Mao berniat untuk berbalik dan memutari sisi rak yang lain.

_Tapi ... dia kenapa, ya?_

Perempuan itu memakai seragam SMA. Mungkin anak kelas satu atau dua yang masih ada kegiatan di sekolah, karena anak kelas tiga tinggal bersantai menunggu tahun ajaran baru, seperti Mao. Entah kenapa seperti ada kelabu yang mengambang pada sorot mata perempuan itu. Mao sempat mengira ia tengah memilih makanan ringan, tapi jika dilihat-lihat, tatapan itu tak terfokus ke mana-mana. Bahkan Mao mengamatinya seperti ini pun ia tidak curiga.

Entah ada berapa sekon yang bergulir selama mereka sama-sama mematung.

Tiba-tiba, perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Mao. Keduanya sama-sama tersentak. Dengan canggung, siswi SMA itu mengangguk sebagai sapaan singkat, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Saat kedua mata mereka bertemu, jelas sekali ada jejak-jejak air mata di pelupuk matanya.

“Selamat sore,” Mao membalas isyarat sapa tadi. Perempuan itu tampak gugup. “Se-selamat sore. Maaf kalau saya ... menghalangi jalan.”

Ia mundur selangkah, membiarkan Mao lewat. Mao menggeleng sambil tersenyum. “Tidak, kok. Kan masih ada jalan lain. Ngomong-ngomong, semoga harimu besok lebih menyenangkan, ya.”

Mao sudah hampir mencapai rak di balik tempat mereka berdiri saat ia mendengar jawaban _terima kasih_ yang samar.

* * *

_Sembilan puluh tiga hari lagi._


	8. to live honestly #8

Hari Sabtu, tepat satu minggu setelah hari resmi lulus dari SMA, tapi ini pertama kalinya buku album kelulusan itu dibuka.

Mao memandangi wajah teman-teman seangkatannya satu per satu, mengingat kenangan apa yang pernah mereka alami selama tiga tahun bersama-sama.

_Sepuluh tahun yang akan datang, kita akan menjadi apa? Apa kalian masih akan mengingat aku?_

* * *

_Sembilan puluh dua hari lagi._


	9. to live honestly #9

> _“Kecelakaan terjadi di kota X prefektur—”_

Belum sempat si pembaca berita menyelesaikan laporannya, ibu Mao mematikan televisi. Mao yang tengah duduk di sofa hanya menengadah, tanpa berniat protes karena sebenarnya ia juga tidak terlalu meminati acara berita. Ia hanya heran.

“Akhir-akhir ini banyak berita kematian. Pejabat ini meninggal karena serangan jantung, artis ini meninggal karena kanker. Pesawat jatuh, tabrakan mobil ... ahh, Ibu tidak suka. Lebih baik kamu cari acara yang menyenangkan.”

Mao tidak menjawab. Ia lupa ibunya selalu berada di sisi positif atas segala sesuatu. Seperti personifikasi garis silver pada awan. Kalau ibu-ibu lain suka menonton drama yang membuat air mata banjir, ibunya lebih menyukai tayangan pelawak.

Tapi, ucapan ibunya tadi membuat Mao berpikir.

Selama ini, ia tak banyak merasakan kehilangan. Hampir tidak pernah, malah. Yang bisa Mao ingat hanya kakek dari pihak ayah yang meninggal sewaktu ia masih sangat kecil. Waktu itu ia belum banyak mengerti. Lalu ada juga saudara jauhnya yang tak begitu ia kenal. Tidak ada banyak kenangan yang membuat Mao menangis meski ia mendatangi pemakamannya.

Sekarang, nenek dari pihak ayah dan kakek nenek dari pihak ibu masih lengkap. Ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya juga masih ada. Teman-teman sekitar Mao, beruntungnya, juga tidak ada yang meninggal muda. Pernah, sih, perempuan dari kelas sebelah yang bunuh diri karena kasus _bullying_. Atau adik kelas yang kecelakaan tahun lalu. Tapi Mao juga tidak kenal.

_Rasanya kehilangan untuk selamanya itu ... seberat apa, ya?_

Untuk sejenak, Mao nyaris tenggelam dalam rasa takut. Namun, ia sadar, yang paling penting adalah menghargai selama mereka masih ada. Percuma merasa takut karena perpisahan itu pasti terjadi. Yang tidak Mao ketahui, di antara orang-orang terdekatnya, siapa duluan yang meninggalkannya.

Oleh karena itu, sebelum Mao merasa kehilangan, ia ingin menghargai setiap momen yang ada.

* * *

_Sembilan puluh satu hari lagi._


	10. to live honestly #10

Mao merasa otaknya masih belum sanggup mencerna pemandangan yang tadi disaksikannya langsung saat pulang dari perpustakaan (lagi-lagi, masih penasaran isi buku tentang dasar-dasar arsitektur yang tidak habis dibacanya beberapa hari lampau, walau ujung-ujungnya buku itu tetap ia simpan tanpa meninggalkan jejak pemahaman satu pun).

Meskipun sudah duduk di atas kasur, dadanya masih berdegup-degup, jantungnya terpompa nyaris dua kali lebih cepat dari keadaan normalnya sehari-hari. Kaget, takut, sesak, semuanya beradu satu, berputar-putar.

Tadi, seorang remaja perempuan yang usianya kisaran tiga belas atau empat belas tahun, tertabrak bus—tidak selamat.

Suasana di sana langsung ramai, sementara Mao hanya bisa mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena terlanjur lemas di tempat dan ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah saja.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. _Kalau saja …_ k _alau saja gadis itu tetap berjalan menyeberang bergandengan tangan dengan temannya, kalau saja gadis itu tidak berhenti di tengah jalan untuk memperbaiki tali sepatunya yang mendadak lepas, kalau saja temannya yang sudah lebih dulu mendahului sampai ke seberang itu sadar, kalau saja … kalau saja gadis itu tidak memakai sepatu bertali …._

Banyak. Banyak sekali _kalau saja_ yang Mao pikirkan. Kejadian itu seharusnya sangat bisa dihindari, _kalau saja_ —

_Ah, kalau saja …._

Seumur hidupnya, sampai detik-detik sebelum kecelakaan tersebut terjadi, Mao tidak pernah melihat langsung hal memilukan seperti itu. Hidupnya seolah hanya punya musim semi. Ia jadi ragu, _bagaimana di masa depan? Apa ia sanggup menghadapi banyak hal menyakitkan yang lebih dari itu?_

Mao tidak tahu.

Ia juga tidak akan memberi tahu ibunya soal kejadian tadi.

* * *

_Sembilan puluh hari lagi._


	11. to live honestly #11

“Kamu kenapa, sih? Sakit gigi? Sariawan? Panas dalam?”

Ucapan Kaito membuat Mao mengangkat wajahnya. Tentu saja ia paham apa maksud perkataan Kaito. Sejak kejadian kemarin, rasa kaget Mao belum hilang. Ia jadi jarang membuka suara. Di rumah pun hanya menjawab seperlunya. Di rumah mungkin tidak ada yang sadar, tapi kalau berkumpul bersama Kaito dan Hikari begini ... mereka pasti tahu ada yang salah.

Apalagi dari tadi Kaito terus-terusan mengatakan hal bodoh dan Mao tidak punya _mood_ untuk menoyornya.

“Kamu kenapa?” Kaito bertanya sekali lagi. Mao menggeleng. “Tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok ... maksudku, bukan aku ....”

“Hah?” Hikari ikut menatap penasaran. Mao menghela napas. “Kemarin aku melihat kejadian yang ... tidak enak?”

“Kejadian yang tidak enak? Seram, tidak?”

”.... Lumayan.”

“Hmm,” Kaito mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan ujung telunjuk,“aku tidak yakin ini cerita yang ingin kudengar atau tidak, tapi karena yang tahu cerita ini jadi tiga orang, jadi kengeriannya dibagi tiga, 'kan? Pasti tidak jadi ngeri-ngeri amat.”

Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Mao tersenyum. _Ah, memang begitu ya gunanya teman. Membagi perasaan yang tidak enak, membuat perasaan yang menyenangkan jadi berkali-kali lipat._

“Kalau kalian mimpi buruk, aku tidak tanggung jawab, ya ....”

* * *

_Delapan puluh sembilan hari lagi._


	12. to live honestly #12

Mao menghitung hari yang tersisa. Dua puluh, dua puluh satu, dua puluh dua, _berapa hari lagi persisnya sampai ia resmi tinggal sendirian dekat universitasnya?_ Rasanya Mao tidak sabar sekali menantikan momen-momen di mana ia nanti akan masuk kelas pertama kali, berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru, belajar banyak di kampus selama empat tahun, lulus, menjadi arsitek … _hidup akan berjalan semudah itu, tidak, ya?_

Tetapi, kata kakaknya—ya, Mayumi—jangan terlalu _excited_ menghitung hari yang tersisa di rumah.

Katanya, dulu waktu Mayumi baru masuk kuliah, ketika menjelang libur musim panas justru ia malah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat liburan dan pulang ke rumah. _Lebih enak di rumah,_ jelasnya, _dengan Ibu, dengan Ayah, dengan kamu. Di sana Kakak kesepian._

 _Yah_ , tapi kakaknya itu, ‘kan, kuliahnya jauh. Di Aichi. Wajar saja kalau _kangen_ berat dengan suasana rumah. Sedangkan ia sendiri, pikir Mao, kampusnya masih dekat, cuma prefektur sebelah. Paling-paling tiap akhir pekan juga dia bisa pulang, di rumah selama dua hari semalam, bahkan tetap bisa mengajak Kaito dan Hikari main (hari Minggu tidak mungkin mereka ada kerjaan, bukan?).

Setidaknya, seperti itu bayangan Mao untuk hidup ke depannya.

Satu hal lagi.

 _Nanti di sana bagaimana, ya?_ Mao mulai mengawang-awang lagi. Batinnya: tidak mungkin ia mau menyusahkan orang tuanya terus. Mao berencana, kemungkinan besar ia akan mencari kerja _part-time_ di samping kuliahnya. Syukur-syukur kalau uang sewa tempat tinggalnya nanti bisa ia bayar sendiri, bukan dibiayain orang tuanya.

Ah. _Benar._ Mao akan menambahkan rencana itu pada daftar _checklist_ yang harus dilakukannya selama kuliah.

* * *

_Delapan puluh delapan hari lagi._


	13. to live honestly #13

“Kalau agensi yang ini sih, katanya gampang masuknya. Tapi debutnya itu yang susah,” Hikaru menjelaskan sambil menatap salah satu _tab_ dari sekian banyak _tab_ yang ia buka di layar laptop. Semua berisi halaman-halaman resmi agensi _idol_ yang bertebaran di Jepang. Mulai dari agensi kecil yang jarang terdengar namanya, sampai agensi besar yang namanya bergema di seluruh negeri.

“Kalau yang tadi disarankan Kaito bagaimana?” tanya Mao. Hikari menghela napas. “Masuknya susah. Yang dicari yang benar-benar berbakat biar debutnya cepat. Tahu, 'kan, dari agensi itu tiap tahunnya selalu ada yang debut.”

“Coba deh, jangan pikirkan bagaimana debutnya dulu,” ucap Kaito. “Pilih yang latihannya bagus dan _trainer_ -nya bisa dipercaya.”

“Tapi menurutku debutnya gimana juga harus dipikirkan dari sekarang. Habis, apa gunanya masuk agensi dan lama-lama di sana kalau susah debut?” protes Hikari.

“Ya sudah, jadi prioritasmu yang mana? Jadi _rapper_ yang bagus, debutnya lama tapi berkualitas, atau debut instan tapi tidak terjamin? Nih, agensi yang ini ...,” Mao bicara sambil mengklik salah satu tab, menunjukkan halaman resmi sebuah agensi kecil,“.... _trainee_ -nya sudah debut semua tapi aku tidak pernah dengar nama grupnya. Sepertinya mereka jadi _underground idol_.”

Hikari tertegun. “Kalau prioritas yang semacam itu, aku tidak tahu ....”

“Pikirkan itu dulu, deh. Besok atau kapan gitu kita diskusi lagi,” saran Mao. Kaito mengangguk, mendukung perkataan Mao. Akhirnya Hikari menurut. “Baiklah. Nanti aku bilang, deh, kalau sudah menemukan jawaban. Sepertinya aku juga mau diskusi dengan Akari juga ....”

“Nah, adikmu itu kan juga cerdas,” komentar Kaito asal-asalan. Hikari malah menatapnya curiga. “Naksir, ya?”

“Apaan? Tidak, lah!” bantah Kaito. Mao tertawa kecil mendengarnya. “Ngaco ih, Hikari.”

Hikari mengangkat bahu. “Siapa tahu. Akari lumayan juga.”

“Tapi aku tidak naksir!”

“Masih belum _move on_ dari—”

“Bisa diam, tidak?!”

Seketika, Mao dan Hikari terbahak-bahak. Kaito selalu sensitif kalau sudah menyangkut mantan pacarnya. Yang ditertawakan pun mendengus kesal. “Kalian sendiri, daripada menuduh yang tidak-tidak, cari pacar sana.”

“Aku nanti saja, kalau sudah mapan,” ucap Mao. Yah, untuk sekarang dia memang tidak ada niat mencari pacar. Hikari pun demikian. “Nanti kalau jadi _idol_ malah susah kalau punya pacar.”

“Alasan, bilang saja tidak ada yang mau!”

Percakapan sore itu (seperti biasa) berakhir dengan perdebatan-perdebatan sepele. Layaknya momen-momen kecil yang kebanyakan orang tidak sadar, akan mereka rindukan di suatu masa.

* * *

_Delapan puluh tujuh hari lagi._


	14. to live honestly #14

“Ih, tidak ada sinyal di sini!” Mao berdecak sebal sembari menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya di udara, jinjit di atas kasur, tidak peduli berisik suara-suara protes yang terdengar dari _speaker_ ponselnya seperti: _jangan dikocok-kocok, dong! Muka kamu blur!_ —begitu. Hampir satu menit sebelum kemudian Mao menjadi lebih tenang, posisinya masih berdiri. “Begini mendingan.”

Di layar ponselnya, terpampang wajah Kaito dan Hikari.

“Tes? Suara aku kedengaran?” Hikari dari seberang sana yang bicara duluan. Mao dapat melihat dari layar, Kaito mengangguk-ngangguk. Ia pun melakukan hal serupa.

Ada jeda lumayan lama setelahnya; canggung. Mereka bertiga sama-sama tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa, sampai Kaito berdeham, dilanjut bertanya, “Jadi, _gimana_ soal lanjutan Hikari yang kemarin? Sudah konsultasi ke Akari? Sudah diputuskan mau coba daftar ke agensi mana dulu?”

“Masih belum tahu.” Tangan Hikari menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya. “Aku tanya Akari, malah dia suruh aku coba-coba ke Korea, masa ….”

“Korea? Masa Hikari jadi artis Korea?” sahut Kaito refleks—tertawanya juga refleks, terbahak-bahak menggelegar, sampai-sampai Mao cepat-cepat mengecilkan volume ponselnya yang sedang dalam mode _loud speaker_ , takut-takut terdengar ke seluruh penghuni rumahnya yang barangkali sudah ancang-ancang mau tidur (sekarang sudah jam 1 malam, ngomong-ngomong).

Mao jadi ingin menoyor temannya itu saat ini juga. Toyor _online_ bisa tidak, sih? _Huh._ “Kontrol ketawanya!” tegur Mao, “nanti Kaguya bangun.”

“Kok Kaguya, sih?” Kaito meralat dengan cepat sesaat setelah Mao menyebut nama salah satu kelinci peliharaan keluarga Okano. “Nanami, lah!” lanjutnya, memprotes, membuat Hikari yang tadinya cemberut karena ditertawakan itu sekarang malah balik menertawakan Kaito.

“Ah! Tidak ada sinyal!” tiba-tiba Mao mengomel-ngomel sendiri lagi. “Udahan, yuk, ah?” ajaknya.

Kaito di seberang sana mendengus. “Nanti di Chiba kamu pasang _wi-fi_ yang sinyalnya cepat, dong. Jangan kayak di sini.”

“Iya, iya,” itu adalah balasan Mao yang terakhir ia ingat, sebelum _video call_ pertama mereka bertiga terputus. Benar, _pertama_. Selama berteman dekat bertahun-tahun, baru kali ini mereka melakukan _video call_ , karena biasanya kalau mau bertemu, ya … tinggal janjian mau bertemu di mana.

Panggilan yang tadi itu adalah ide Kaito, katanya, percobaan; nanti kalau Mao mulai kuliah, Kaito mulai mendapat pekerjaan, dan Hikari mulai _training_ , mungkin mereka tidak akan semudah sekarang untuk bertemu. Solusinya, kata Kaito, tentu saja _video call_.

* * *

_Delapan puluh enam hari lagi._


	15. to live honestly #15

Sewaktu Mao kecil, ia sangat mengidolakan Keigo.

Yah, seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, kalau punya teman yang lebih tua dan lebih bisa melakukan banyak hal, otomatis pasti tumbuh rasa kagum dalam hati. Begitu pula Mao pada Keigo. Keigo lahir di keluarga kaya raya yang memiliki rumah bak istana. Mao berpikir, tinggal bilang ingin apa, seperti sulap, tiba-tiba saja orang tuanya sudah memberikan. Tidak seperti Mao yang harus diomeli dulu. Bahkan, dulu saat Mao minta sepeda saja, ayahnya malah mengomel dan menyuruh Mao menabung.

Sambil menggerutu, Mao menceritakan itu pada Keigo. Saat itulah Mao kemudian tahu, Keigo tidak memanfaatkan kekayaan orang tuanya untuk meminta macam-macam dengan serakah.

Waktu itu, malah Keigo yang memberi Mao tips menabung. Keigo yang paling giat menyemangati Mao untuk menahan hasrat membeli makanan kecil. Lalu, saat Mao berhasil membeli sepeda, malah Keigo yang terlihat paling senang. Mao sampai harus menahan Keigo yang ingin menaiki sepeda itu untuk pertama kalinya. _Yang punya saja belum naik!_

Saat beranjak remaja pun, Keigo tidak berubah. Waktu SMA dia bahkan bersedia bekerja paruh waktu sampai malam. Waktu Mao tanya buat apa, katanya tidak mau menyusahkan orang tua. Padahal, di mata Mao, orang tua Keigo kan tidak akan susah. Rumah saja sebesar itu. Kalau liburan, keluarga Keigo juga selalu pergi ke luar negeri.

Keigo juga hampir setiap minggu menraktirnya. Sebenarnya Mao merasa tidak enak, tapi tiap kali mereka makan berdua, malah Keigo yang tersenyum cerah seolah dia yang tidak perlu membayar.

Yah, walaupun Keigo juga tidak sesempurna itu, sih. Dia sering sekali melakukan hal-hal bodoh dan kekanakan, yang kadang membuat Mao menghela napas juga. Hari ini pun, saat mereka sedang duduk di depan kedai _milk tea_ berdua, Mao sedang menunggu kelakuan aneh apa yang akan Keigo lakukan selanjutnya.

“Mao, lihat kacamataku, tidak?”

“Hah?” Mao berhenti mengaduk-aduk _milk tea_ -nya dan menatap Keigo. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah datar. “Itu di kepala, apa?”

“Eh?” Keigo meraba kepalanya, menemukan kacamata hitam yang tak ingin Mao bayangkan harganya. “Kok bisa lupa, ya?”

“Sudah biasa, Kak.” Mao bersikap tidak peduli. Keigo terbahak, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Kalau sudah tertawa seperti itu, hidupnya seperti bahagia sekali, seakan tidak ada beban. Seperti bunga dandelion yang tertiup angin. Padahal, Mao tahu, sebenarnya tidak semudah itu, 'kan?

Hari ini, untuk kesekian kalinya, Mao bertanya-tanya, _apa suatu saat nanti aku bisa membalas semua kebaikan Kak Keigo, ya._

* * *

_Delapan puluh lima hari lagi._


	16. to live honestly #16

Sebenarnya, bagi Keigo, pergi ke luar negeri itu pastinya mudah. Keluarganya kaya raya; ia sendiri pun punya penghasilan pribadi yang tidak kalah banyak dari orang tuanya di masa produktif. Kalau ia mau ke luar negeri, ia tinggal pesan tiket pesawat, penginapan, dan segala tetek bengeknya— _seharusnya begitu, ‘kan?_

Beda sekali dengan Mao: untuk liburan ke Okinawa saja belum pernah kesampaian. Walaupun keluarga Mao tidak se- _tidak berkecukupan_ itu, sih. Hitungannya malah lumayan cukup. Hanya saja, keluarganya lebih suka menyimpan investasi untuk kebutuhan masa depan.

Karenanya, ketika kemarin Mao mendengar Keigo bilang _aku ingin sekali ke Paris_ , dahi Mao berkerut sedikit.

 _“Bukan liburan, tapi itu … jalan di_ runway _sebagai model.”_

Setelahnya baru Mao mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa saat mengatakan itu, Keigo sebenarnya sudah dapat informasi bahwa agensinya (untuk pertama kali) akan mengirim perwakilan dua orang model ke sebuah acara di musim panas nanti. Tetapi sekarang Mao sudah tahu, karena tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk dari Keigo.

> _Aku ikut daftar, doakan aku lolos seleksi macam-macamnya, ya. Acaranya nanti 16 Juni._

Mao melihat tanggal hari ini di _status bar_ ponselnya: _24 Maret 2019_.

* * *

_Delapan puluh empat hari lagi._


	17. to live honestly #17

Nanti, kalau sudah jadi arsitek, Mao ingin rumah yang ia buat tak hanya menjadi _rumah_ dalam makna denotasi.

Mao tidak ingin rumah buatannya hanya menjadi tempat singgah, tempat untuk mengistirahatkan fisik belaka. Bukan sekadar tempat untuk menghalau sebuah keluarga dari panas dan hujan.

Mao ingin membuat _rumah_. Tempat raga dan hati _pulang_. Mungkin itu memang bukan termasuk dalam keahlian yang dimiliki seorang arsitek, tapi Mao ingin memiliki kekuatan semacam itu.

_Bagaimana ya, caranya._

Membuat ruang keluarga yang luas dan nyaman sehingga semua anggota keluarga bisa sering berkumpul?

Membuat rumah yang sebagus mungkin agar semua anggota keluarga betah di rumah?

Ah, itu tidak ada hubungannya. Rumah Mao biasa saja, tapi setiap makan malam semua anggota keluarganya selalu lengkap. Keigo yang punya rumah semewah itu, malah sangat jarang mendapatkan momen makan bersama keluarga, kecuali saat musim liburan. Walaupun ada juga sih yang seberuntung Hikari, sudah rumahnya cantik karena orang tuanya desainer, pekerjaan orang tuanya bisa dilakukan di rumah sehingga ada banyak waktu berkumpul.

_Misal ada pertanyaan ingin menjadi arsitek yang seperti apa, kalau aku menjawab begitu, akan ditertawakan tidak ya?_

* * *

_Delapan puluh tiga hari lagi._


	18. to live honestly #18

> _Kapan, sih, mulai kuliahnya?_
> 
> _Iya, kayaknya kamu di sini terus._
> 
> _Kok mau aku cepat-cepat pergi?_
> 
> _Bukan gitu. Penasaran aja._

Mao menahan tawa membaca percakapan di _grup chat_ bertiga miliknya dengan Kaito dan Hikari—siapa lagi. Tapi, jujur saja, jangankan mereka berdua, Mao sendiri pun sangat sering kepikiran: _kok lama sekali, sih, menjelang kuliah?_ Ia merasa seperti pengangguran, sekarang. Tidur, makan, jalan-jalan, lalu diulangi lagi.

Bukannya Mao ingin cepat-cepat pergi. Justru tidak mau; tidak mau secepat itu jauh-jauh dari orang-orang yang selama ini ada di dekatnya. Ibunya, ayahnya, kakaknya, Kaito, Hikari, Kak Keigo …. _Ah, rasanya kok malah bimbang, ya, antara mau cepat-cepat kuliah dan tidak mau berpisah._

Tiba-tiba, satu pesan kembali masuk.

> _Berapa hari lagi?_
> 
> _Sebentar lagi._

* * *

_Delapan puluh dua hari lagi._


	19. to live honestly #19

Ayah dan ibu Mao pernah bercerita, dulu mereka juga punya mimpi. Mimpi tentang sekolah setinggi-tingginya di universitas ternama, menjadi duta untuk negara, berkeliling dunia.

Mereka menceritakannya bak candaan. Diselingi gelak seolah itu adalah hal konyol yang patut ditertawakan. Tapi, Mao tahu, ada ketulusan saat mereka bercerita. Ada angan yang mereka pendam dalam-dalam.

Oleh karena itu, Mao berjanji.

Mao akan mewujudkan mimpinya. Meski mimpi Mao dan orang tuanya berbeda, Mao ingin membuat mereka tersenyum bangga karena Mao tidak terpaksa lari dari impiannya.

Mao berjanji dalam hati.

* * *

_Delapan puluh satu hari lagi._


	20. to live honestly #20

Hari ini, Mao ke perpustakaan lagi, pagi-pagi, sekalian mencari udara segar (sekalian juga supaya kerjaannya tidak cuma rebahan di rumah); tapi hanya bisa bertahan satu jam yang kegiatannya merenung, terbengong-bengong saja. Kalau perpustakaan punya aturan tidak boleh melamun dan semua pengunjung harus membaca buku, Mao pasti di- _blacklist_ sejak hari pertama dia penasaran menginjakkan kaki ke sini. Sudah begitu, membosankan juga, pengunjung tadi cuma sekitar empat atau lima. Sepi.

Makanya, ketika layar kunci ponselnya menampilkan angka _11.42_ , Mao berniat pulang.

Sekarang, kira-kira sudah kisaran 10 menit sejak Mao keluar dari pintu perpustakaan. Dari hasil jalan-jalan _random_ -nya, ia sampai di sebuah taman. Sepi juga, lumayan. Wajar, sih, hari ini adalah hari kerja dan sekarang baru hampir tengah hari.

Mao memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk sejenak, setelah menemukan sebuah bangku panjang yang muat untuk dua orang di sisian taman. Di sebelahnya ada seorang pria—usianya, tidak tahu, kadang wajah bisa menipu umur.

Baru juga beberapa belas detik sejak Mao duduk, pria itu sudah berdiri, berjalan tergesa-gesa setelah melihat arlojinya, seperti sedang dikejar waktu. Mao membuang napasnya. _Padahal tadi ia baru mau ajak mengobrol sedikit, basa-basi._ Jadi ia menoleh ke samping, ke asal tempat duduk pria tadi.

Ada sebuah ponsel di sana. _Pasti punya orang tadi._

Mao mengambilnya, mengejar si pria yang untungnya masih bisa ditemukan. Pundaknya ditepuk cepat; pria itu berhenti dan berbalik.

“Anu … ini ponselmu?”

Jeda beberapa saat; pria itu matanya membelalak, sebelum mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan oleh Mao. “Iya!” katanya, napasnya jadi terengah-engah entah karena apa, lalu membungkuk ketika mengatakan, “Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak.”

* * *

_Delapan puluh hari lagi._


	21. to live honestly #21

Mao adalah tipe yang cenderung melupakan kebaikan yang pernah ia lakukan. Bahkan, misal hari ini dia menolong seekor kucing yang terluka, kalau seminggu kemudian ia melihat kucing itu sudah melangkah dengan sehat di jalan yang sama, ia mungkin sudah tidak ingat.

Tapi, jika itu tentang kebaikan yang orang lain berikan padanya, Mao akan mengingatnya seumur hidup.

Mao masih ingat paman yang menolongnya sewaktu tersesat di kelas tiga SD. Atau bibi penjual makanan kecil di festival musim panas, yang memaklumi saat Mao kecil melupakan dompetnya, lalu memberinya secara cuma-cuma. Atau kakak-kakak entah siapa di bangku taman, yang bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kehidupan SMA pada Mao yang masih SMA.

Apalagi kalau kejadian itu baru beberapa minggu lalu. Tentu saja semuanya masih membekas jelas dalam ingatan Mao.

“Ah, Kakak sudah bekerja di sini lagi? Kukira sudah pindah tempat _part time_. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih ya waktu itu sudah memberiku plester luka gratis.”

Pelayan restoran di hadapannya tertegun sejenak, tampak kebingungan. Begitu juga dengan Kaito dan Hikari di seberang meja Mao. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kaito yang tersadar. “Oh, Kakak ini yang memberi Mao plester luka waktu lihat jarinya luka. Itu, lho, waktu Mao buru-buru ke sini dan kegores ... kegores apa sih? Lupa.”

“Oh ....” Pelayan restoran tadi baru paham. Tetap saja tatapan heran masih terpancar dari matanya. “Kok masih ingat, sih?”

Mao tertawa kecil. “Kan, memang harus diingat.”

* * *

_Tujuh puluh sembilan hari lagi._


	22. to live honestly #22

Tumben-tumbenan Mao terbangun sepagi ini, pukul lima, dan tidak ada keinginan untuk lanjut menutup mata lagi sama sekali.

Padahal semalam juga ia tidur tidak terlalu awal seperti jam sembilan atau sepuluh. Kalau tidak salah, sudah lewat tengah malam. Terakhir yang Mao ingat adalah ketika ribut di _group chat_ bertiga dengan Kaito dan Hikari, ribut sekali sampai-sampai Mao harus menyetel ponselnya menjadi mode senyap agar tidak berisik oleh notifikasi masuk.

Yah, sebenarnya, setiap hari juga _group chat_ itu selalu ribut, tapi malam tadi berbeda, karena Hikari tiba-tiba memberi kabar akan mengirim resume ke salah satu agensi yang belakangan menarik perhatiannya setelah diselidiki. Agensinya tidak besar, tapi Mao yakin pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali tidak tahu kapan. Tidak sebegitu asing. Kata Hikari, sih, artis-artis di sana lumayan dari segi kualitas walau tidak terlalu banyak yang _hype_. Walau begitu, katanya (lagi), mereka kelihatannya tetap diperlakukan baik, tidak sampai asal dihentikan aktivitasnya hanya karena kurang penggemar.

 _Ah, syukurlah._ —begitu yang Mao pikir pertama kali. Mao tersenyum lebar saat itu juga, seolah-olah Hikari bisa melihatnya langsung. Lega rasanya, kan, mendengar sahabat sendiri mulai punya jalan untuk dilangkahi.

Sekarang Mao jadi tersenyum lagi mengingatnya.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengambil ponsel di atas meja belajar, yang masih diisi dayanya sejak semalam. Mao mencabut ponselnya dari kabel _charger_ , kembali ke kasur, lalu duduk sambil membuka layar ponsel.

 _Group chat_ itu Mao buka lagi. Ia membaca ulang percakapan semalam. Mulai dari saat obrolannya masih _random_ membahas kelinci Kaito mogok makan entah bagaimana ceritanya, kemudian ada balon _chat_ dari hikari yang mulai basa-basi dulu sebelum masuk ke inti untuk mengutarakan niatnya ingin memulai langkah baru.

Percakapan semalam berakhir menggantung. Memang selalu begitu, tidak pernah mereka mengakhiri percakapan sebelum tidur. Biasanya karena ada yang ketiduran duluan, atau apalah. Kalau tadi malam, Mao yang undur diri duluan, karena daya baterai ponselnya sudah terlanjur dua persen lagi, dan ia tidak terbiasa main ponsel sambil mengisi daya. Ini juga, saat Mao membuka _group chat_ -nya, ternyata ada 14 pesan dari mereka berdua yang belum Mao baca karena daya baterai poselnya keburu habis.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena percakapan yang selalu menggantung begitu, setiap paginya mereka jadi tidak perlu mencari topik ulang untuk dibahas.

Seperti sekarang: Mao mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

> Hikari, semoga beruntung.

* * *

_Tujuh puluh delapan hari lagi._


	23. to live honestly #23

Sudah setengah jam terlewati sejak _group call_ bersama Kaito dan Hikari berakhir.

 _Group call_ yang berdurasi tiga jam tadi, yang dua jam hanya digunakan untuk membicarakan topik yang sama—agensi Hikari. Sejak Hikari memberi tahu soal agensi itu semalam, Kaito dan Mao tidak bisa berhenti membahasnya. Yang paling _excited_ , sih, Kaito. Hikari yang mau masuk agensi, malah Kaito yang paling menggebu-gebu.

Satu jam di penghujung telepon habis untuk membahas hal-hal _random_. Hikari yang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak enak, katanya, kalau membicarakan dirinya terus. Hikari juga mau mendengar cerita dari Kaito dan Mao. Tentu saja Kaito dan Mao tidak keberatan, tapi karena Hikari terus-terusan protes, maka mereka mulai membicarakan hal-hal trivial. Mulai dari kelinci Kaito (lagi), sampai ujungnya mereka berdebat lebih enak punya kakak atau adik.

Di antara mereka bertiga, hanya Mao yang punya kakak dan tidak punya adik. Kaito dan Hikari sama-sama punya adik perempuan. Kaito bahkan menambah 'adik' lagi, dua kelinci kesayangannya—Taetae dan Kaguya—yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara kandung.

Mao bilang, punya kakak lebih enak. Walaupun kalau diberi adik, Mao juga tidak menolak, sih. Kaito berpendapat, punya adik lebih enak, soalnya bisa disuruh-suruh. Hikari berkata lebih enak punya kakak, namun pendapatnya langsung dicap invalid oleh Mao dan Kaito. _Kamu kan tidak pernah merasakan punya kakak, masa bisa bilang begitu._ Hikari ingin protes, _ya justru itu_ , tapi ia kalah debat dengan kedua temannya. Jadi, ya sudahlah.

Sebenarnya, Mao bukan satu-satunya yang punya kakak. Dulu Keigo juga punya kakak perempuan, sama seperti Mao. Kyouko namanya. Jadi, kalau mereka berkumpul berempat, rasanya pas sekali karena yang dua memiliki kakak perempuan dan yang dua lagi memiliki adik perempuan.

Dulu.

Mao membaca ulang _chat_ -nya dengan Keigo tadi pagi.

_Lusa mau temani aku?_

_Ke mana lagi? Pas itu kan udah beli milk tea._

_Tidak ke mana-mana ...._

_Hah?_

Saat itu, ada jeda kosong di mana Keigo tidak membalas selama beberapa menit, sampai Mao berinisiatif untuk melihat kalender.

Lusa adalah tanggal dua April.

_Oh._

Hari kepergian Kyouko enam tahun lalu.

Lalu, pesan Keigo muncul lagi. _Papa dan mama belum pulang. Masih di Italia._

Tanpa ragu, Mao mengiyakan.

* * *

_Tujuh puluh tujuh hari lagi._


	24. to live honestly #24

Tayangan televisi hari ini tidak seru, setidaknya begitu terhitung sampai sekarang: jarung jam yang tergantung di dinding dekat televisi menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Mao memilih menekan salah satu tombol di remot, membuat layar televisinya menjadi gelap.

Kemudian Mao merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa, melihat lurus ke langit-langit ruang tengah rumahnya, dan entah kenapa suasana hatinya jadi redup begini.

_Ah …._

Sebenarnya, tayangan televisi hari ini bukannya tidak seru—sama sekali—hanya … _mungkin_ , terlalu suram untuk membuka bulan April; itu yang Mao pikirkan ketika jam tujuh pagi sudah _stand by_ di depan televisi untuk mencari hiburan karena tidak ada agenda apa-apa pagi ini, tapi yang pertama menyambutnya adalah berita kematian seorang aktor muda yang sejak awal tahun dikabarkan sakit.

Mao turut berduka cita.

Setelahnya, tidak juga kunjung membaik. Acara-acara kabar pagi di semua saluran yang Mao lihat, pasti ada _segment_ tersendiri membahas berita itu. Memang, sih, sangat disayangkan karena aktor tersebut seharusnya jalannya masih panjang. Umurnya, kalau tidak salah, bahkan belum kepala tiga, dan karirnya baru saja dimulai.

_Terlalu banyak berita duka belakangan ini._

Walaupun bukan berita duka dari orang-orang terdekatnya, tapi rasanya tetap sedih, membuatnya berpikir mengenai satu hal: kepergian.

“Ibu jadi kepikiran.”

Refleks Mao terlonjak, membuka kedua matanya yang tidak tahu sejak kapan terpejam, karena suara tiba-tiba dari ibunya yang tahu-tahu juga sudah duduk di sisian sofa. Ia beranjak duduk tegak dari posisi telentangnya. (Lalu Mao membatin, _benar juga, ada satu hal lagi yang aneh hari ini. Ibu tidak menyuruh mematikan televisi padahal tahu isinya sedang suram._ )

“Sedih, ya, ditinggal orang terdekat,” ibunya kembali bicara, dengan ekspresi yang tidak seperti biasa, “Ibu jadi berpikir bagaimana caranya supaya tidak membuat satu orang pun sedih kalau ibu pergi nanti.”

Mao tahu ibunya sedang tidak bercanda. “Ah, Ibu ….”

“Serius, lho,” kata ibunya lagi, tapi kali ini seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. “Anak Ibu, ‘kan, sudah besar sekarang. Tidak mungkin menangis. Apalagi nanti … saat … Ibu pergi …,” lanjutnya—dan Mao merasakan kepalanya sedang diusap-usap.

Diam-diam, Mao menolak berjanji dalam hati.

Ia ingat betul, seperti apa hancurnya Keigo enam tahun lalu setelah Kyouko dinyatakan _pergi_. Mao tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya ada di posisi itu.

 _Oh, ya._ Besok Mao punya janji dengan Keigo.

* * *

_Tujuh puluh enam hari lagi._


	25. to live honestly #25

Mao merasa ia terjebak dalam situasi yang belum pernah ia hadapi sebelumnya. Situasi yang membuatnya begitu ragu ingin melakukan apa, takut tiap langkah yang ia ambil ternyata berujung pada kesalahan.

Padahal, Mao sudah berkali-kali datang ke rumah Keigo sendirian, lalu menghabiskan seharian berdua di sana. Sudah banyak hal yang mereka lakukan, mulai dari bermain _game_ sampai pagi, menonton film berbagai _genre_ sampai Mao hafal _genre_ apa saja yang sama-sama mereka sukai, _genre_ apa saja yang sama-sama mereka benci. Pernah juga mereka sok-sok-an melakukan percobaan memasak. Kalau sudah bosan, biasanya Mao akan memanggil Kaito dan Hikari untuk ikut serta.

Tapi, kali ini berbeda.

Mao tahu Keigo mengajaknya ke sini bukan untuk bersenang-senang seperti biasa. Baik atmosfer dan pembawaan Keigo saja sudah sangat berbeda hari ini.

Baik dari isi pesannya dua hari lalu, basa-basi yang Keigo ucapkan saat membuka pintu dan menyuruh Mao masuk, sampai satu dua topik yang Keigo lontarkan untuk mengisi kekosongan, tidak ada yang menyinggung Kyouko sedikit pun. Ia hanya membahas hal-hal kasual.

Meski demikian, Mao paham mengapa ia ada di sini. Mengapa ia _harus_ di sini.

Karena Keigo mungkin tidak bisa menghadapi hari ini sendirian.

Sekarang, mereka duduk bersisihan di sofa, menghadap film komedi yang tidak mereka tertawakan. Keigo sempat mengatakan plotnya klise dan tidak mengasyikkan, dan Mao ingin menentang karena menurutnya ada banyak adegan yang bisa mengundang tawa, hanya saja sedari tadi Mao jadi tidak ingin tertawa. Maka Mao hanya mengiyakan sambil memberi daftar alternatif film yang bisa mereka tonton untuk menggantikan ‘film membosankan’ tadi.

Walaupun pada akhirnya ya sama saja.

Lima belas menit lalu, Keigo mengeluarkan dua wadah es krim vanila (iya, masing-masing satu wadah, jadi Mao yang biasanya hanya makan es krim satu _cup_ kecil pun pasti senang-senang saja seandainya situasinya tidak begini). Saat Mao melirik milik Keigo, ternyata es krim itu bernasib malang karena mulai mencair setelah hanya dimakan beberapa suap.

“Kak,” akhirnya Mao bersuara,”biasanya, hari ini melakukan apa saja?”

Keigo menoleh. “Hari ini … apa?”

Mao tidak menjawab. Ia tahu Keigo mengerti apa yang dia maksud, seperti Mao yang paham begitu saja mengapa Keigo mengajaknya ke sini.

Tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Keigo memang tidak pernah mengajak Mao. Tentu saja Mao memaklumi, pasti mereka ingin membuat hari ini khusus untuk keluarga saja, apalagi Mao juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kyouko. Bahkan Mayumi yang hanya setahun di atas Kyouko pun tidak bersahabat dekat.

Dulu, Kyouko dan Keigo bersekolah di sekolah swasta yang sudah menjadi satu paket dari sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah atas. Misal Mayumi atau Mao berani-beraninya bilang pada orang tua mereka kalau ingin sekolah di sana, dapat dipastikan mereka akan berakhir di panti asuhan dengan cap anak durhaka. Sekolah elit. Lalu, jika Mao tidak pernah bermain ke rumah Keigo, mungkin dia juga tidak pernah tahu sosok Kyouko seperti apa.

Kyouko sudah lama sakit-sakitan. Mao sendiri tidak ingat dengan detail apa sakitnya. Yang jelas, karena itu Kyouko sangat jarang keluar rumah, dan sering berada di rumah sakit. Tapi, tentang Keigo dan Mao yang bisa berteman, sebenarnya itu berkat Kyouko. Keigo pernah bilang bahwa Kyouko tidak mau Keigo terus-terusan berada di sisinya. Entah Kyouko tahu dari mana, tapi ia yang menyuruh Keigo mengajak berkenalan _anak laki-laki tetangga sebelah_.

Setelah melewati beberapa detik yang hampa, akhirnya Keigo menjawab,”Tidak melakukan apa-apa yang spesial, sebenarnya. Cuma … biasanya papa dan mama tidak pernah pergi pada _hari ini_.”

Mao mengangguk-angguk. Mao tahu, kedua orang tua Keigo bukan tipe yang menelantarkan anaknya begitu saja. Maksudnya, memang mereka sangat sering tidak berada di rumah, namun tidak sampai melewatkan momen-momen penting. Jadi, kalau sampai hari ini saja tidak bisa pulang, berarti memang ada urusan yang benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

“Tapi, biasanya sih mama masak makanan kesukaan Kak Kyouko. Jarang-jarang, ‘kan, mama masak. Walaupun tidak bisa kubilang rasanya spektakuler, sih. Terus kami makan bareng sambil bahas Kak Kyouko,” Keigo melanjutkan sambil tersenyum tipis. Mao bisa membaca kalau Keigo sebenarnya sangat menginginkan momen itu hari ini.

“Katanya tidak ada yang spesial?” komentar Mao. “Itu spesial, tahu.”

Keigo tertawa kecil. “Yah, kukira kamu menanyakan yang lebih ‘wah’, begitu. Kalau cuma begituan saja, di rumah orang lain juga sudah sering terjadi, ‘kan. Jadi ya bukan hal yang spesial.”

“Kan makna spesial bagi tiap orang beda-beda, Kak.”

Entah sejak kapan film yang mereka setel telah berhenti berputar, tapi tidak ada yang beranjak untuk memutuskan tontonan selanjutnya. Keigo meletakkan es krimnya yang mencair di meja. “Kamu mau keluar? Mau cek kafe baru yang waktu itu dibahas Hikari? Katanya mulai buka kemarin, lho. Masih banyak promo.”

Mao menggeleng. “Di sini saja, deh. Aku lagi tidak _mood_ keluar. Kak Keigo juga, ‘kan?”

Kalimat terakhir berhasil membuat Keigo termenung.

“Mau cerita-cerita sama aku, tidak?” Mao menawarkan. “Biar ada salah satu agenda hari ini yang tidak Kak Keigo lewatkan?”

“Eh?” Keigo terlihat ragu, tapi itu bukan karena ia tak percaya pada Mao. “Kamu kan tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kak Kyouko.”

“Ya justru karena itu. Kita bisa berteman gini juga berkat Kak Kyouko, ‘kan? Tapi aku tidak terlalu tahu soal Kak Kyouko. Yah, tapi itu kalau bagi Kak Keigo tidak masalah, sih … kalau Kak Keigo tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa—”

“Eh, bukan begitu. Serius. Aku suka kok cerita-cerita soal Kak Kyouko. Aku malah ingin cerita ke siapa saja soal kakak. Tapi … kamu tahu, ‘kan, tidak semua orang suka mendengar cerita orang yang sudah—ng … tidak ada. Kakak juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan banyak orang.”

Mao berpikir, kalau mendengar cerita tentang seseorang yang sudah tidak ada, orang akan cenderung fokus pada kenyataan bahwa orang itu sudah meninggal, bukan pada ceritanya. Misal bercerita tentang kehebatannya pun, akan lebih banyak yang bereaksi _sayang sekali ya, padahal sehebat itu. Kenapa pergi secepat itu_. Padahal, mungkin saja si pencerita hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa objek ceritanya itu adalah orang yang hebat, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa orang itu sudah pergi.

“Memangnya, biasanya kalau sama papa dan mama Kak Keigo, cerita tentang apa saja?” Mao sebenarnya ragu ingin menggali lebih dalam atau tidak. Benaknya dipenuhi hesitansi tentang apa yang harus ia tanyakan. Apakah ia harus memancing, atau mengalihkan ke hal lain?

Memikirkan semua itu membuat Mao sadar, sejak beberapa tahun terakhir, Keigo memang tidak pernah membicarakan Kyouko lagi—hingga Mao tidak tahu yang mana yang lebih baik bagi Keigo. Tapi, dari pernyataannya tadi, seharusnya sudah benar kan kalau Mao mengajak bercerita?

“Hal-hal yang menyenangkan saja. Mama selalu bilang Kak Kyouko bakal sedih kalau kita yang cerita sedih-sedih. Tapi, sudah enam tahun sejak itu … masa Kak Kyouko masih memantau, sih? Apa tidak bosan memantau terus sampai sekarang? Mending main-main saja, ‘kan, di surga?”

 _Aku juga tidak tahu_ , Mao membatin. Ia tidak tahu ke mana malaikat membawa nyawa-nyawa itu pergi. Tapi Keigo, karena kakak kesayangannya yang pergi, ia pasti percaya (atau berusaha percaya) bahwa ada tempat indah yang disiapkan di sana, di mana Kak Kyouko bisa melihat kehidupan keluarganya yang berjalan tanpa dia. Mao sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak ingin menyampaikan teori baru.

“Misal nih, misal,” Mao bertanya dengan setengah tidak yakin. “Misal sekarang Kak Kyouko lagi bosan dan tidak memantau, Kak Keigo mau cerita apa soal dia?”

“Mau cerita hal yang malu-maluin, dong. Yang selama ini tidak pernah aku ceritakan lagi karena takut Kak Kyouko ngomel-ngomel di atas sana. Tahu tidak sih, banyak hal memalukan yang bahkan papa dan mama saja tidak tahu?” Keigo tertawa kecil, ada binar yang nyaris tak terlihat karena bercampur dengan halimun di matanya.

Mao mengangguk, ia tahu bahwa Keigo-lah yang lebih banyak berada di sisi kakaknya. Nyatanya, sampai-sampai Kyouko menyuruhnya keluar dan berkenalan dengan Mao waktu itu. Kyouko pasti tidak mau Keigo terkurung bersamanya—mungkin bukan pilihan kata yang bagus, tapi begitulah kasarnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kelip ceria tadi benar-benar menghilang. Berganti dengan senyuman pedih yang dipaksakan. “Ya … bukan cuma itu, sih.”

“Aku tahu.”

Keigo tampak terkesiap saat Mao berkata demikian. Tapi ia tak mempertanyakan kenapa Mao bisa begitu mudah membacanya (yang mana sebenarnya tidak semudah itu). Mao bertanya lagi,”Jadi apa, Kak?”

“Bentar, bentar. Maaf aku malah … mengajakmu sedih-sedihan. Kalau mau bahas yang lain—”

“Kak, dulu siapa sih yang gedor-gedor kamar Kak Keigo waktu Kak Keigo tidak mau makan waktu itu?” Mao memotong. “Siapa juga yang menemani Kak Keigo sampai menginap di sini? Kenapa Kak Keigo masih ragu-ragu buat cerita sama aku padahal aku sudah pernah lihat Kak Keigo nangis-nangis ….”

Kali ini Keigo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Ia hanya menatap Mao, dengan kenangan enam tahun lalu yang berputar di kepala. Kalau diingat-ingat, dulu Mao memang seperti tak pernah beranjak dari sisinya, meski waktu itu Mao masih kelas enam sekolah dasar dan tengah menyiapkan ujian. Mao seakan tidak pernah membiarkannya sendirian. Padahal, sebelum Kyouko pergi, barangkali Mao di mata Keigo hanyalah tetangga sebelah yang kebetulan senang bermain dengannya. Tidak begitu spesial. Lalu, masa-masa gelap itu adalah titik di mana keberadaan Mao menjadi eksistensi yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Hingga saat ini.

Kepergian Kyouko memang meninggalkan luka yang menganga, luka yang tak bisa ditambal siapa pun. Tapi kedatangan Mao membuat luka itu berhenti berdarah. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa luka itu masih ada, Mao membuat perihnya tak begitu mengiris.

Keigo menarik napas panjang. Mao tak mengatakan apa-apa, menunggu.

“Aku masih sedih karena tidak berhasil membuat Kak Kyouko melihatku mewujudkan mimpi selama kakak masih ada. Nanti, kalau aku berhasil ke Paris … kakak bisa lihat atau tidak ya?”

* * *

_Tujuh puluh lima hari lagi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new backstory unlocked!


	26. to live honestly #26

“Dari pada bertanya terus kapan aku mulai pindah tinggal sendiri dekat kampus, coba aku yang tanya, deh. Kamu juga kerjaan sehari-hari sekarang apa, hah, Kaito?”

“Kok _ngegas_ , sih?” sanggah Kaito yang jadi disinggung-singgung sambil semangat menyeruput _ramen_ instan yang baru dibuat dan kuahnya masih panas.

“Yah … aku, ‘kan, cuma tanya,” Mao memberi klarifikasi. _Ramen_ instan matang miliknya belum tersentuh dari tadi. “Soalnya,” ia bicara lagi, “aku sekarang berasa pengangguran, padahal lagi menunggu tahun ajaran baru. Memangnya kalian tidak berasa pengangguran juga, apa?”

Kaito menyimpan _cup ramen_ di atas karpet yang menjadi alas mereka duduk di lantai. “Bukan _berasa_ lagi. Aku memang pengangguran, ‘kan, statusnya sekarang. Hikari juga, tapi dia sedang menunggu panggilan dari agensi kemarin,” katanya, sementara Hikari di sebelahnya hanya memandang Kaito dan Mao bergantian sambil meneguk susu botolan.

Mao mengambil _cup ramen_ miliknya, tapi ia tetap tidak makan, hanya memegang _cup_ dengan tangan kiri dan mulai bicara lagi, “Sekarang kita jadi kayak perkumpulan pengangguran yang sedang nongkrong-nongkrong tidak jelas di kamar.” Setelah mengatakannya, mereka tertawa.

“Habis bagaimana lagi, ternyata kehidupan setelah SMA membingungkan juga …,” Kaito membalas. “Kalian ada saran aku harus kerja apa? Jujur, nih, ya, sebenarnya aku bingung juga.”

“Apa, ya?” Mao tidak jadi mulai memakan _ramen_ -nya—ia letakkan lagi _cup_ itu di atas karpet. “Aku juga bingung, sih. Soalnya yang menjalankan, ‘kan, kamu,” tukasnya, “coba mulai dari … kamu punya impian atau tujuan apa, gitu, misalnya? Ya, kayak Hikari misalnya, mulai dari tujuan mau jadi _rapper_ , lalu langsung ingin ikut agensi.”

 _Cup ramen_ Kaito telah habis ketika Kaito menanggapi, “Aku bingung. Rasanya cuma ingin kerja supaya dapat uang, jadi tidak menyusahkan orang tua lagi tiap mau beli sesuatu.”

_Ah._

Mao jadi berpikir: sebenarnya, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu tujuan atau mimpinya. Jurusan arsitektur yang diletakkannya sebagai pilihan pertama saat ujian serentak masuk universitas itu baru kepikiran di awal masuk kelas 3. Namun karena sekarang dia sudah diterima sebagai mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur, ya, berarti ke depannya sudah jelas, dia ingin jadi arsitek.

Kadang-kadang Mao jadi penasaran kenapa orang-orang bisa punya mimpi yang kuat dari kecil. Misalnya … Keigo. _Aduh_ ; memikirkannya, membuat Mao ingat lagi dengan yang Keigo katakan kemarin, tentang ingin Kyoko melihatnya berjalan di _runway_ acara model di Paris. Impian yang spesifik, yang Mao tidak bisa pikirkan.

“Aaaaah … kenapa, sih, membingungkan sekaliii.”

Tiba-tiba, Mao tersentak dengan aduhan Kaito yang tidak bisa disebut pelan, yang menyadarkannya lagi ke dunia nyata, ke keadaan di mana ia sedang berada di kamarnya bersama Kaito dan Hikari (yang dari tadi tidak bersuara, seperti biasa) karena mereka berdua menginap di rumahnya malam ini.

Sepertinya Mao harus sering-sering fokus supaya tidak kecolongan melamun terus. Bagaimana kalau saat kuliah nanti di kelas ia malah melamun, bukannya mendengarkan penjelasan mata kuliah?

“Jangan teriak!” tegur Mao untuk suara Kaito yang tadi, “nanti yang lain terganggu, tahu!”

* * *

_Tujuh puluh empat hari lagi._


	27. to live honestly #27

Mao berdiri di sudut ruangan, mengabsen barang-barangnya yang tersusun di kamar sambil mengamati _checklist_ yang dibuat Mayumi. Atau lebih tepatnya _berpura-pura mengabsen_. Tentu saja Mayumi yang menyuruh, setelah mengajaknya berdiskusi berjam-jam barang apa saja yang perlu dibawa ke kos baru.

“Jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan, lho.” Tanpa mengetuk pintu, tanpa basa-basi, tiba-tiba Mayumi masuk begitu saja. Mao memelototinya. “Jangan masuk tiba-tiba, dong.”

Mayumi mengabaikan protes Mao. “Bagaimana? Sudah masuk koper semua?”

“Sepertinya sudah.”

“Jangan ‘sepertinya’, dong. Kan sudah diberi daftar.”

“Ya, kalau ketinggalan juga gampang, kan dekat. Bisa diantar belakangan atau dikirim lewat pos,” ujar Mao dengan santai. Ucapan itu mengundang omelan Mayumi. “Jangan setengah-setengah gitu, dong. Kalau yang ketinggalan barang penting yang harus dipakai saat itu juga, bagaimana? Ayo cek lagi. Ya sudah, Kakak mau lanjut masak makan malam. Nanti kalau sudah selesai langsung turun saja.”

Begitu Mayumi menutup pintu, Mao malah merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

_Besok, ya._

Mulai besok, Mao akan meninggalkan rumah ini. Ah, mungkin kata _meninggalkan_ itu terlalu berlebihan, karena Mao berencana pulang setiap libur semester, atau mungkin bahkan sehabis masa orientasi pun dia akan kembali ke rumah untuk beberapa hari. Tapi Mao belum bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan di sana nanti. Apalagi, hari pertama pasti akan sibuk beres-beres, berkenalan dengan sesama penghuni kos, dan lain-lain. Malam harinya juga pasti terasa sepi sekali.

Tapi, rasa sepi itu paling-paling hanya dirasakan beberapa hari. Maksimal dua minggu, deh. Setidaknya itu yang ditanamkan Mao kuat-kuat dalam benaknya, demi menghibur diri. Lagi pula, kalau hanya masalah sepi atau tidak sepi, betah atau tidak betah, Mao yakin semuanya akan membaik seiring waktu berlalu.

Ada hal lain yang lebih ia khawatirkan.

_Bagaimana kalau ada hal-hal yang malah memburuk?_

_Bagaimana kalau saat aku sudah familiar dengan lingkungan di sana, malah ada yang semakin menjauh?_

_Ah, tidak._ Mao cepat-cepat menghapus pemikiran itu. Mana mungkin. Persahabatan yang sudah dibangun bertahun-tahun, tidak akan retak semudah itu, ‘kan?

“Mao! Belum selesai juga? Makan malamnya sudah siap!”

Sebelum Mao tenggelam dalam kegelisahan yang lebih dalam, suara Mayumi menyelamatkannya.

* * *

_Tujuh puluh tiga hari lagi._


	28. to live honestly #28

Kamar baru Mao kurang lebih luasnya sama seperti kamar di rumahnya sendiri; sedikit lebih kecil, _sepertinya_ , tapi kamar di rumahnya juga tidak besar seperti kamar di rumah Hikari atau Keigo, jadi Mao tidak merasakan ada perbedaan kalau soal luas. Tapi, ada yang berbeda selain itu.

 _Mungkin letak jendelanya yang tidak menghadap matahari terbit_ , pikir Mao, pada awalnya. _Atau mungkin letak kasurnya—eh, tidak, letak hampir seluruh benda di sana yang sama sekali tidak sama seperti di rumah._

Mao mengerjap, memandangi ayah dan ibunya yang baru saja masuk ke kamar setelah berbincang sedikit dengan pemilik kos. Ia lalu melihat juga kakaknya di sudut kamar dekat lemari. _Tumben sekali_. Mao pikir Mayumi akan lanjut menceramahinya tentang macam-macam hal soal kuliah dan _hidup sendiri_ setelah sampai di kos begini, tapi sekarang kakaknya itu justru sibuk main ponsel sendiri. _Tidak apa, lah, bagus tidak cerewet._

Oh, melihat Mayumi sibuk dengan ponsel, Mao jadi ingat sesuatu.

Sambil duduk di pinggiran kasur yang tingginya rendah (setengah dari tinggi tempat tidurnya di rumah), Mao merogoh saku pinggir celana, mengambil ponselnya dari sana; dibukanya sebuah _room chat_ grupnya dengan Kaito dan Hikari—seperti biasa.

> Mulai hari ini aku sudah tinggal sendiri, lho.

Sebelum mengunci layarnya kembali, Mao menatap ponselnya dalam diam, lumayan lama, sampai jarinya bergerak memblok semua kata yang baru dikirim itu, lantas ia _copy_. Mao membuka _room chat_ lain.

Kak Keigo

Salinan pesan tadi Mao tempelkan di sana, lalu dikirim.

“Sekarang kita langsung pulang?”

Pertanyaan Mayumi kepada orang tua mereka membuat fokus Mao teralihkan dari ponsel. Ia jadi sedikit cemberut. “Oh, langsung pulang, ya?” Mao menambah pertanyaan.

Ayahnya menggelengkan kepala ketika merespons, “Kita bertiga pulangnya nanti malam. Sekarang kita main dulu.” Ah, benar juga. Sekarang itu hari Jumat, hari kerja, yang mana berarti ayahnya sengaja mengambil izin dari kantor untuk mengantarnya ke kosan. Karena sudah izin, rasanya rugi juga kalau tidak sekalian dimanfaatkan saja untuk main seharian. Pasti ayahnya kepikiran seperti itu.

“Jalan-jalan?” Wajah Mayumi berubah sumringah—Mao tertawa kecil. _Kak Mayumi ini, sudah hampir 26 tahun tapi masih saja excited tiap ada agenda jalan-jalan sekeluarga._ Tapi Mao juga senang, sih. Soalnya ini adalah jalan-jalan keluarga terakhirnya sebelum ia resmi menjadi mahasiswa, ‘kan?

* * *

_Tujuh puluh dua hari lagi._


	29. to live honestly #29

Saat Mao membuka mata hari ini, sinar matahari sudah menembus tirai, membuat kamarnya yang semula gelap menjadi remang. Mao mengerjap beberapa kali. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia langsung terduduk dengan panik, menyadari bahwa ia bangun kesiangan.

Malam terasa begitu panjang di hari pertamanya tinggal sendirian.

Walaupun sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang tinggal sendirian juga, sih. Di kanan kiri kamarnya sudah berpenghuni. Kemarin Mao sudah berkenalan, dan syukurlah orangnya ramah-ramah. Meski tidak tampak banyak omong seperti Kaito atau suka melakukan hal aneh seperti Hikari, sepertinya mereka lumayan untuk dijadikan teman.

Yah, setidaknya untuk mengurangi rasa kesepian Mao di kos ini.

Mao memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya. Seperti biasa, ada pesan menumpuk dari _group chat_ dengan Kaito dan Hikari. Ada pesan dari Keigo yang belum dibalas juga. Ada Mayumi yang mengecek apakah Mao sudah bangun, dan pesan-pesan selanjutnya adalah omelan karena Mao tidak membalas.

Yang pertama Mao buka malah _group chat_ -nya, yang berisi paling banyak pesan.

Mao tidak pernah keberatan menyimak _chat_ yang tidak sempat ia baca semalam, sebanyak apa pun itu. Malah Mao berharap _group chat_ mereka akan tetap seperti ini. Meski bahasannya sangat acak dan entah kenapa Kaguya dan Taetae selalu terbawa-bawa. _Kelinci-kelinci itu akan hidup sampai berapa tahun lagi, ya?_

Kadang Mao berpikir, kalau sudah lewat setahun atau dua tahun lagi, hal apa yang akan mereka bahas? Kaito dan pekerjaan barunya? Mungkin Kaito akan menasihati Mao tentang dunia kerja. Atau menyimak curhatan Hikari tentang kehidupan di agensi. Atau mungkin, saat Hikari sudah terkenal nanti, Hikari akan bercerita tentang fans yang aneh-aneh.

Mao tersenyum lebar. Tiba-tiba, ia jadi tidak sabar dengan obrolan mereka di masa depan.

Semoga memang semenyenangkan itu.

* * *

_Tujuh puluh satu hari lagi._


	30. to live honestly #30

> Sudah malam, tahu. Jangan kelayapan tidak jelas.

Setelah mengirim balasan berupa kalimat singkat “iya kak” untuk pesan dari Mayumi yang baru saja sampai itu, Mao mengunci layar ponsel, memasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku kanan jaket yang ia kenakan.

Ia merapatkan jaketnya. Sudah kurang lebih satu bulan sejak musim semi dimulai, tapi entah kenapa Mao masih bisa sedikit menggigil. Walaupun sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan waktu musim dingin, tetap saja, rasanya kurang hangat. Tetapi ketika Mao menengadah, ia baru menyadari lagi bahwa matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa jam lalu.

Rasanya seperti baru saja satu jam sejak Mao keluar dari kamar, memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sendirian sebagai rencana menjernihkan pikiran sekalian beradaptasi dan menghapal daerah-daerah sekitar, kemudian tahu-tahu sudah jam sembilan malam saja. Yah, pantas dingin.

Padahal, kemarin juga Mao melakukan hal yang sama: jalan-jalan di luar, hanya saja tidak sendirian, melainkan berempat dengan tiga orang penghuni kosan yang lain. Pemilik kamar sebelah kiri kamar Mao-lah yang pertama punya ide. Namun kegiatan mereka cuma berjalan sebentar. Berangkat jam tiga sore, jam lima sudah di kamar lagi.

Makanya, hari ini, Mao terheran-heran sekaligus takjub akan fakta dirinya sudah di luar selama lebih dari lima jam. Selama itu, dan yang dilakukannya hanya berkeliling, berjalan kaki, menikmati keramaian; tanpa sadar sudah gelap—itu juga yang juga menjadi alasan Mayumi mengirim pesan tadi.

Kalau boleh Mao akui, Mayumi itu memang cerewet (semua orang yang mengenalnya juga tahu. Sampai Keigo saja hapal soal ini), jauh lebih cerewet dibanding ibu mereka. Ibunya malah kelihatan santai-santai saja. Hanya Mayumi yang secerewet itu sampai-sampai Mao kadang kepikiran, _bagaimana nasib keponakannya nanti kalau punya ibu seperti itu, ya._

 _Tapi Mayumi cerewet juga untuk kebaikannya sendiri, sih._ Embusan napas dibuang. _Kalau tidak ada Mayumi, entah bakal seperti apa hidupnya selama ini._

Bersamaan dengan pikiran itu, Mao baru saja kepikiran akan melangkahkan kaki kembali ke kosan (semoga saja dia tidak lupa jalan lalu tersesat), tapi rencananya tertahan seketika saat perkumpulan orang di depannya, di sisi jalanan yang agak kosong dan luas dekat pertokoan, mencuri perhatiannya.

Kakinya bergerak cepat menghampir orang-orang yang berdiri di sana. Semakin ia dekat dengan kerumunan orang-orang, suara itu semakin jelas: suara orang yang sedang bernyanyi (atau, _rap?_ ) menggunakan pengeras suara.

_Oh. Street live._

Tepat, tepat saat Mao bisa melihat jelas orang yang tengah melakukan pertunjukan itu, riuh tepuk tangan terdengar, diikuti kata-kata _terima kasih_ berulang kali yang diucapkan orang yang berdiri di depan mereka semua—orang itu tahu-tahu sudah pergi tak berselang lama kemudian.

Mao berdecak, sebal kepada diri sendiri. _Mungkin pertanda aku jangan lama-lama di sini._ Buru-buru ia ambil kembali ponsel dari saku jaket, membuka ruang _chat_ dengan kakaknya.

> Aku pulang sekarang, kok, Kak. Nanti aku kabari lagi kalau sudah di kamar.

Ngomong-ngomong, waktu _street live_ tadi masih samar-samar terdengar, Mao jadi teringat Hikari. Mungkin karena orang tadi sepertinya seorang _rapper_. Entahlah. Atau mungkin Mao hanya kangen saja dengan Hikari (dan Kaito, tentunya. Tidak mungkin Hikari saja).

* * *

_Tujuh puluh hari lagi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming soon: new cameo seorang ~~pengamen~~ penyanyi jalanan


	31. to live honestly #31

_Membosankan._

Kalau tahu begini, Mao harusnya berangkat ke kos tiga atau empat hari sebelum masuk kuliah saja. Atau bahkan dua hari saja cukup. Keluarganya yang memberi saran untuk berangkat seminggu sebelum jadwal masuk, biar tidak buru-buru katanya. Padahal, kalau cuma beres-beres dan sebagainya, sehari saja kan bisa. Nyatanya yang dia lakukan sampai saat ini hanya rebahan, berbincang dengan teman kos di ruang tengah, berselancar di dunia maya, dan kegiatan-kegiatan tidak bertujuan yang lain.

Mao memutuskan untuk membuka media sosial lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Ia memencet deretan _story_ teman-temannya di Instagram. Ada yang memamerkan makanan mahal, yang jalan-jalan di luar negeri dan mengabadikan tiap sudut hingga _story_ -nya menjadi titik-titik, yang berbagi kata-kata motivasi, yang mengunggah _meme_ dan membuat Mao mengulas senyum kecil, dan lain-lain. Lalu ada Kaito yang meng- _upload_ beberapa foto dirinya sendiri dengan filter yang aneh-aneh. Hikari yang menunjukkan lembaran berisi baris-baris lirik yang disensor stiker dinosaurus. Keigo yang membuat _boomerang_ di cermin ruang ganti.

Mao menutup aplikasi.

Teknologi memang dibuat untuk mendekatkan yang terpisah jarak, agar tak perlu menempuh sekian ratus kilometer untuk berkomunikasi, atau mengirim surat yang sampainya membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari. Tapi, melihat orang-orang yang biasa ada di sekitarnya secara nyata kini hanya bisa ia amati berbatas layar, tiba-tiba Mao merasa mereka begitu jauh.

Baru saja Mao hendak meletakkan ponsel di atas meja dan mencari kegiatan lain, tiba-tiba getar notifikasi nyaris membuat Mao menjatuhkannya.

 _Group video call_ dari grupnya bersama Kaito dan Hikari.

Mao tersenyum tipis—sepertinya yang kangen bukan hanya Mao saja.

* * *

_Enam puluh sembilan hari lagi._


	32. to live honestly #32

Ketika Mao mengecek kalender di ponselnya, hari ini masih tiga hari lagi menuju upacara hari pertama masuk kuliah, tapi keadaannya tidak ada yang berubah dari kemarin—ia tetap di kamar berguling-guling, baru kembali dari kegiatan menonton televisi bersama penghuni kosan yang lain.

 _Tiga hari_ … tiga hari itu lama, lumayan. Tergantung. Waktu SMA, tiap tiga hari menjelang ulangan akhir semester, Mao sudah ketar-ketir, karena tiga hari itu seperti akan melaju hanya dengan beberapa kedipan mata saja. Namun, tiga hari terakhir sebelum pengumuman hasil ujian seleksi masuk universitas waktu itu berlalu sangat lambat. Rasanya bisa sampai frustrasi menunggu jawaban apakah ia diterima di universitas atau tidak.

Dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah, Mao bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kecepatan berjalan waktu _tiga hari_ terasa cepat atau tidaknya itu tergantung apa yang akan ia hadapi. Jika Mao tidak ingin menghadapi tiga hari yang akan datang, waktu berjalan cepat; sebaliknya, jika Mao tidak sabar ingin segera menghadapi tiga hari yang akan datang, waktu akan berjalan lama sekali.

Nah, soal yang sekarang ini, Mao tidak tahu.

Jujur saja Mao tidak tahu _hari pertama masuk universitas_ itu masuk kategori hal yang ingin segera dihadapinya atau dihindarinya. Jadi, entahlah tiga hari yang tersisa ini akan bagaimana ia rasakan. Tapi selama ia mulai tinggal sendiri di kosan ini, rasanya waktu berjalan seperti siput. Jadi, mungkin, sama saja.

Bahkan informasi mengenai kegiatan di kampus tiga hari yang akan datang nanti sekalipun belum ada.

Di tengah pemikirannya soal _tiga hari lagi_ , sambil menutup aplikasi kalender di ponsel sekalian mengunci layar, Mao mendadak membayangkan sesuatu yang masih berhubungan dengan _kecepatan waktu berjalan_.

Kalau di hari-hari biasa, berlalunya waktu tiga hari akan terasa biasa saja. Tidak terlalu cepat atau sebaliknya. Keanehan kecepatan waktu selalu terasa jika (dan hanya jika) ia tahu akan ada kejadian apa tiga hari yang akan datang. Padahal, setiap hari pun, kadang suka ada kejadian yang tidak terduga.

Misalnya, tiga hari sebelum ia berkenalan dengan Kaito dan Hikari di taman sore-sore dulu saat masih kecil sekali, waktu itu tentu saja tidak tahu kalau tiga hari yang akan datang ia akan bertemu dengan dua orang yang nantinya menjadi sahabat bahkan sampai setelah lulus SMA begini. Kalau Mao yang masih kecil dulu tahu tentang itu, pastinya ia sangat tidak sabar menantikan hari di mana mereka bertiga kenal, lalu waktu akan berjalan sangat lama.

Mao tiba-tiba kepikiran, ada satu hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa diprediksi.

_Kepergian._

Tiga hari terakhir jatah hidupnya pasti berjalan dengan kecepatan yang normal-normal saja karena ia tidak tahu akan pergi dari dunia ini— _siapa yang tahu, lagipula._ Bahkan walaupun keadaannya nanti ia sedang sakit parah dan telah dapat vonis mati tiga hari lagi, Mao tetap tidak akan tahu apakah setelah tiga hari itu ia sudah betulan mati atau masih hidup. Bisa saja ada keajaiban.

 _Barangkali_ , Mao pikir, tiga hari sebelum ia pergi dari dunia ini, ia masih bercanda riang. Andai saat itu ia sudah tua, Mao terbayang dirinya masih tertawa dengan cucunya tanpa tahu mulai tiga hari yang akan datang nanti mereka sudah tidak bisa bertemu lagi.

Tapi, belum tentu juga ia punya waktu sebanyak itu di dunia ini. Mungkin saja jatah hidupnya habis saat ia baru menikah, atau saat ia baru dapat pekerjaan, atau saat ia baru lulus dari universitas.

Atau, mungkin saja besok ia sudah tidak ada.

* * *

_Enam puluh delapan hari lagi._


	33. to live honestly #33

Meski Mao tidak pandai-pandai amat memasak, ia tetap memilih kos yang memiliki fasilitas dapur. Lumayan kalau ingin merebus air dan membuat ramen instan tengah malam. Atau siapa tahu, suatu hari nanti Mao tergugah untuk latihan masak.

Kamar Mao terletak kedua paling dekat dengan dapur. Hari ini, sepertinya sudah ada yang sibuk sedari pagi. Bunyi alat masak logam bergesekan, bunyi aliran air dari wastafel, aroma manis yang mencapai kamar Mao. Mao jadi lapar. Sebenarnya, Mao berencana sarapan dengan ramen instan pagi ini, tapi begitu mencium aroma manis dari dapur, perutnya jadi menuntut sesuatu yang bergula.

Penasaran, Mao pergi menuju dapur. Berharap orang yang ia temui adalah salah satu dari tiga teman seangkatannya di kos ini, bukan senior yang belum ia ajak berkenalan.

“Eh, Mao. Selamat pagi. Aku berisik, ya?”

Ternyata Takano Akira. Tetangga sebelah kanan Mao. Awal bertemu, Mao sempat mengira Akira berusia di bawahnya, anak SMA yang memilih tinggal di kos karena rumahnya jauh dari sekolah pilihan, atau apa. Padahal tinggi Akira sama dengannya. Tapi, entah kenapa, auranya masih seperti anak-anak menggemaskan.

Dan sekarang, dia sedang menata gelas-gelas kecil yang isinya masih mengepul.

“Tidak, kok. Aku cuma penasaran. Kamu membuat apa?” Mao mendekat. Akira menjawab dengan ceria,“Puding! Tapi belum jadi.”

Mao ingin berkata, _bukannya puding merupakan makanan penutup yang dimakan setelah hidangan utama_ , tapi tidak jadi. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Akira memang terlihat seperti tipe yang memakan _dessert_ sebagai hidangan utama.

“Kamu bisa masak?” tanya Mao kemudian. Akira mengangguk. “Aku suka membuat kue. Aku paling suka _ichigo daifuku_ dan _macaroon._ “

Mao tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Mayumi pernah beberapa kali mencoba membuat _macaroon_ , dan berkali-kali gagal juga. Diam-diam Mao berdoa semoga Akira sering bagi-bagi kue gratis.

“Kamu suka membuat kue saja? Atau makanan lain yang asin-asin gitu misalnya?”

“Terutama makanan manis, sih. Soalnya, makanan manis itu tidak pernah gagal memperbaiki suasana hati yang buruk, 'kan?” Akira tersenyum lebar. “Nanti aku bagi-bagi ke Shion dan Kyo juga.”

Mau tak mau, Mao ikut tersenyum. Ucapan Akira terdengar begitu polos dan sederhana. Tapi, tanpa mencicipi pudingnya pun, mendengar kata-kata Akira tadi sudah membuat suasana pagi Mao menjadi lebih cerah.

Nanti, kalau liburan semester, mungkin Mao harus mengenalkan Akira pada Hikari dan Kaito.

* * *

_Enam puluh tujuh hari lagi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new cameo(s) unlocked


	34. to live honestly #34

“Iya, masih belum ada juga respons dari sana, yaudah aku tunggu saja dulu, sih ….” Dari layar ponsel, Mao bisa melihat Hikari mengatakan kalimat itu dengan ekspresi santai-santai saja, padahal, kalau Mao jadi dirinya, pasti sudah kelihatan murung karena bepikir agensi itu menolaknya mentah-mentah hanya dari resume profilnya.

Ah, tapi tidak tahu juga. Siapa tahu Hikari sebenarnya kepikiran, cuma tidak ia perlihatkan; atau kemungkinan lain, temannya yang satu ini memang tipe yang _hidup dibawa enjoy saja_. Walau mereka sudah berteman dekat belasan tahun, kadang Mao masih merasa bahwa isi hati terdalam seseorang tetaplah isi hatinya, yang mana tidak bisa ditebak-tebak oleh orang lain, sahabatnya sekalipun.

“Coba kirim ke agensi lain? Ada pilihan lain, tidak?” Kaito menanggapi duluan. Dari layar, terlihat dirinya sedang melakukan _video call_ ini sambil memangku Taetae di atas paha, mengelus-elus bulunya dengan kedua tangan—sementara ponselnya mungkin Kaito posisikan berdiri pada atas meja di hadapannya.

Mao berdeham, sebuah saran mampir ke otaknya. “Kalau coba mengirim resume ke agensi lain sekarang, tidak mungkin, takut dua-duanya malah menghubungi. Menurut aku, sih, tunggu sampai satu bulan lagi, _kayaknya_?” katanya.

Kaito dan Hikari tiba-tiba diam, yang membuat Mao ikut diam, barangkali mereka mempertimbangkan apakah saran Mao tadi bisa diterima atau tidak; kurang lebih satu menit mereka saling diam, sampai-sampai Taetae mendadak lompat dari pangkuan Kaito entah ke mana. Mao hampir tertawa.

Hikari yang kemudian membuka percakapan lagi dengan mengatakan, “Apa aku coba-coba ikuti saran Akari, ya? Dia masih kasih saran ikut audisi global agensi Korea.”

“Tapi setahu aku, ya,” Kaito menyela, “kalau agensi Korea begitu, nanti dipertimbangkan dari _dance_ sama vokalnya juga. Eh, tapi tidak tahu juga, sih. Coba aja, siapa tahu … siapa tahu suatu hari nanti kita bisa bangga berteman dengan _idol_ Korea, ya, kan, Mao?”

“Eh?” Mao agak terkejut, konsentrasinya seperti terpecah beberapa saat lalu. Tapi ia langsung mengangguk cepat. “Betul, betul. Siapa tahu.”

Kaito tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti biasa; Hikari malah bingung; Mao sendiri tidak tahu kenapa jadi kurang fokus.

“Mao kayaknya sudah mengantuk,” celetuk Kaito, dan entah kenapa Taetae sudah ada di pangkuannya lagi, membuat Mao kepikiran, _apa dari tadi aku kelihatan mengantuk_. Sekarang masih jam setengah dua belas malam, setengah jam menuju tanggal dua belas. Tapi mungkin iya juga. Jadi ia tidak merespons, dan justru Hikari yang meluruskan, “Besok bukannya Mao masuk kuliah?”

Mao baru mengangguk.

“Kalau gitu, tidur sana. Kita udahan, ya, _vidcall_ -nya.”

Masih dengan kesadaran setengah habis, Mao mengangguk lagi pada ajakan Kaito. Tahu-tahu panggilan itu sudah diakhiri. Saat Mao mau mematikan layar ponselnya, sebuah pesan masuk di _room chat_ bertiga itu.

> Mao langsung tidur ya, nanti besok kesiangan bangunnya.

Dalam hati sebenarnya Mao mau menggeleng, ia merasa tidak mengantuk. Malah sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Jadi, alih-alih mengiyakan pesan yang baru dikirim Hikari itu, setelah benar-benar mematikan layar ponsel, Mao melangkah ke luar kamar, tidak tahu tujuannya mau ke mana, tapi saat sampai ruang tengah, Mao sadar dirinya tidak sendirian.

“Kalian … lagi apa?” Pandangan Mao lurus tepat pada tiga orang yang tengah duduk berkumpul, menghadap televisi yang dinyalakan tapi tanpa suara. Mao tidak menyangka di ruang tengah akan menemukan tiga kawan seperjuangannya sebagai mahasiswa baru di kosan ini: Tokonami Shion, Yamada Kyo, dan Akira—Takano Akira, yang kemarin membuat puding pagi-pagi (ngomong-ngomong tadi Mao hampir menegur Akira dengan kata-kata, “Anak sekolah jangan tidur kemalaman!”)

“Aku tidak bisa tidur,” Kyo membalas, mungkin mewakili yang lain juga karena Shion dan Akira langsung mengangguk-ngangguk pelan.

“Besok hari pertama tapi kita tidak bisa tidur,” tambah Akira, wajahnya cemberut. Mao jadi skeptis lagi apakah Akira betulan mahasiswa atau anak SMP.

Detik selanjutnya, Mao bergerak ikut duduk bersama ketiganya. “Sama. Aku juga.”

* * *

_Enam puluh enam hari lagi._


	35. to live honestly #35

Upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru belum berakhir juga. Mao sudah bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di atas kursinya, pegal-pegal. Kepala laki-laki di sebelahnya bahkan sudah terantuk-antuk. _Lama sekali._

Padahal, Mao sudah melewati serangkaian formalitas untuk meresmikan titelnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Seperti membacakan ikrar mahasiswa dan menyanyikan mars kampus. Sekarang tinggal mendengarkan pidato dari rektor universitas, tapi justru itu yang tidak selesai-selesai.

Segala macam hal sudah dibahas. Mulai dari membanggakan prestasi kampus beberapa tahun belakangan, memberi tips seputar kehidupan perkuliahan (yang sebenarnya sangat standar, tidak perlu diberi tahu juga semua orang sudah tahu), sampai topik yang sedang dibicarakan sekarang—membagi waktu akademis dengan organisasi dan _part time_. Mao menghela napas. Ia ingin tidur juga seperti teman sejurusannya tadi, tapi satu sisi dalam hatinya juga ingin menghargai bapak rektor yang terlihat masih semangat membacakan pidato.

Semalam, pada akhirnya ia mengobrol sampai jam dua dengan Shion dan Kyo. Sementara Akira, tak lama setelah Mao bergabung, dia malah mengantuk dan pamit tidur duluan. Mereka bertiga baru bubar setelah topik berubah menjadi cerita horor. Kyo mengatakan tentang _witching hour_ yang terjadi pukul tiga pagi, di mana katanya makhluk-makhluk astral menjadi lebih kuat. Mao bergidik ngeri dan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing sebelum pukul tiga.

 _Ah, kalau ingin menghargai pidato bapak rektor, harusnya aku mendengarkan dong. Malah berpikir ke mana-mana._ Mao kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke podium. Sekarang topiknya sudah berganti menjadi peluang-peluang pertukaran pelajar ke luar negeri. Sejujurnya, Mao tertarik dengan pertukaran pelajar. Bahasa Inggrisnya belum terlalu bagus, jadi ia berencana memperdalam ilmu bahasa Inggrisnya selama setahun ke depan, lalu mendaftar pertukaran pelajar di semester tiga atau lima. _Pasti mengasyikkan._ Mao kan belum pernah ke luar negeri.

Banyak yang bilang, kalau masih _maba_ sih, memang sedang semangat-semangatnya. Pasti kepala dipenuhi rencana tentang banyak hal yang akan dilakukan di semester-semester yang akan datang. Padahal, kalau sudah menginjak semester berikutnya, rasa malas bakal semakin menggelayuti. Belum tentu rencana yang sudah disusun itu benar-benar dilakukan.

Tapi Mao tidak ingin seperti itu. Ia benar-benar ingin memanfaatkan masa kuliahnya seperti agenda yang telah ia susun, tanpa kalah oleh rasa malas.

_Biar nanti, bisa saling membanggakan kesuksesan dengan Kaito, Hikari, dan Kak Keigo._

* * *

_Enam puluh lima hari lagi._


	36. to live honestly #36

Mao baru sampai di kosannya lagi beberapa saat sebelum tepat jam 6 sore, dan yang pertama ia temukan saat melewati ruang tengah adalah dua orang penghuni lain yang belum pernah berkenalan dengannya. Mereka sepertinya mahasiswa tahun di atasnya, seperti tahun kedua atau ketiga—atau tingkat akhir. Jadi ia hanya mengucapkan permisi lantas lanjut jalan ke kamarnya.

Diam-diam Mao kelepasan mengeluh dalam hati, walau ia tahu itu tidak baik, mengetahui yang ada di ruang tengah bukan Akira, Shion, atau Kyo. Padahal di jalan tadi niatnya Mao ingin menonton televisi ketika sudah sampai di kosan. Lalu tidak jadi. Tentu saja karena ia sungkan pada dua orang _kakak tingkatnya_ itu.

Sebenarnya, Mao agak merasa bersalah. Kalau ia sedang dalam mode biasanya, mungkin saja Mao akan duduk saja di antara mereka sekalian mengenalkan diri. Tapi entah kenapa sedang tidak ada energi untuk beramah-tamah. Saat tahu ruang tengah bukan diisi oleh tiga teman barunya itu, Mao ingin cepat-cepat merebahkan diri di kasur saja.

_Sangat lelah._

Hari ini melelahkan sekali rasanya, padahal baru hari pertama belajar dan setiap mata kuliah tadi isinya hanya pengenalan, tapi pulang kelewat sore begini membuatnya lemas. Mao tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupannya empat tahun ke depan. Baru jadi mahasiswa tahun pertama (hari pertama belajar pula, kemarin tidak dihitung) saja sudah pulang hampir jam enam. Apalagi nanti, ya.

Mao jadi sebal sendiri karena rencana-rencana manis yang disusunnya kemarin saat pidato dari rektor universitas, mendadak lenyap begitu saja, tergantikan pikiran _yang penting bisa menyelesaikan kuliah tepat waktu_. Sampai-sampai Mao berharap semoga pikiran ini hanyalah sekelebat hal yang muncul karena ia belum terbiasa dengan kegiatan sebagai mahasiswa saja.

Secara teknis, mata kuliah yang dijadwalkan untuk hari ini cuma dua: pengantar arsitektur dan bahasa asing (Mao mengambil bahasa Korea). Belum sulit—harusnya. Tapi karena ia ada di lingkungan kampus hampir dua belas jam, jadi terasa capek. Mao berangkat pagi-pagi sekali tadi, jam setengah delapan, terlalu bersemangat, mengesampingkan kelas pengantar arsitekturnya dimulai pukul sembilan pagi. Lalu kelas bahasa Korea-nya dimulai pukul tiga sore. Ia jadi menunggu lama sekali di kampus, melelahkan, padahal tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Nanti lagi, Mao berniat, akan berangkat setengah jam sebelum kelas saja, dan pulang dulu kalau ada urutan jam kosong yang panjang.

Ketika Mao benar-benar sampai ke kamarnya, duduk di atas kasur, hal pertama yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah mengisi daya baterai ponsel yang sudah mati saat kelas terakhirnya selesai.

Jadi Mao beranjak, menyambungkan ponselnya ke pengisi daya; sebelum membereskan tas dan berganti pakaian. Notifikasi-notifikasi masuk terlihat jelas dari layar ponselnya yang baru menyala. Kebanyakan mungkin dari _room chat_ dengan Kaito dan Hikari seperti biasa, tapi Mao abaikan. Ia tetap tidak berubah pikiran dari prinsipnya yang tidak suka bermain ponsel sambil mengisi daya.

Sambil menahan penasaran ( _kira-kira isinya apa, ya? Apa ada kabar dari agensi yang Hikari tuju, atau Kaito sudah dapat tempat kerja?_ ), Mao terduduk di pinggiran kasurnya, merenungi hari ini.

_Ah. Coba pikir sisi positifnya._

_Senang rasanya bisa mendapat pengalaman belajar baru. Senang juga bisa berkenalan dengan banyak orang baru._ Apalagi, dua kelas yang Mao hadiri hari ini isinya berbeda. Kelas pengantar arsitektur tentunya berisi anak-anak jurusannya, tapi kelas bahasa Koreanya banyak berisi anak-anak dari jurusan lain, walau masih satu fakultas.

Tiba-tiba, perasaannya membaik.

Tiba-tiba juga, angan-angan buruk mengenai kehidupannya empat tahun ke depan kembali pulih, tidak lagi terbayang melelahkan seperti tadi. Pikiran _yang penting bisa menyelesaikan kuliah tepat waktu_ itu juga sudah tidak lagi ada di otaknya. Mao balik lagi menuju rencana awalnya: memperdalam kemampuan bahasa Inggris, ikut pertukaran pelajar— _pasti mengasyikkan_.

Ternyata, kalau dilihat dari sisi baiknya, hari ini tidak melelahkan juga.

* * *

_Enam puluh empat hari lagi._


	37. to live honestly #37

Hari ini tidak semelelahkan kemarin.

Mao sampai di kosnya pukul tujuh malam, tapi bukan karena kelas seperti kemarin. Kelas sudah selesai pukul tiga. Salah seorang teman sejurusannya yang berkenalan dengan Mao hari ini, Ryuto, mengajaknya makan di sebuah _family restaurant_ yang tidak jauh dari kampus. Meski berasal dari Aichi, sepertinya Ryuto sudah banyak memahami daerah Chiba. Mereka berakhir mengobrol di sana sampai jam tiba-tiba menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Tidak terasa. Mao senang sudah menemukan teman yang membuat ia tak merasakan berlalunya waktu.

Tapi, yah, entahlah. Ada yang bilang teman pertama saat kuliah itu biasanya bukan teman yang akan bertahan di masa yang akan datang. Nanti bisa saja ada orang lain yang lebih cocok.

 _Biarkan itu mengalir saja._ Dulu, pertemuannya dengan Kaito dan Hikari pun tidak direncanakan. Jadi siapa tahu, dua atau tiga tahun lagi, Mao akan menemukan teman yang sebaik mereka. Tidak masalah menunggu. Selama belum menemukan yang sepenuhnya cocok, Mao berpikir ia malah bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan berbagai tipe manusia.

Saat melewati kamar Shion dan Kyo, tidak ada cahaya lampu dari ventilasinya, mengisyaratkan pemilik kamar yang belum pulang. Akira kelihatannya tidak keluar dari kamar. Ruang tengah juga sepi.

_Mau ngapain, ya._

Mao tersadar, masa-masa di mana ia masih bisa santai sampai bingung mau melakukan apa begini, pasti tinggal sebentar lagi. Beberapa hari lagi pasti ia sudah akan dikejar-kejar tugas. Mao jadi memikirkan hal apa saja di luar urusan kuliah yang ingin ia lakukan, mumpung masih ada waktu luang. Tapi yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya berbaring di kasur, mendengarkan lagu, membalas pesan-pesan, bermain game, dan sebagainya.

Menyebalkan sekali. Padahal, kalau sedang sibuk, pasti bermunculan ide-ide menyenangkan yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan kesibukan itu.

_Tapi, sudahlah. Mumpung masih bisa rebahan._

* * *

_Enam puluh tiga hari lagi._


	38. to live honestly #38

Pada akhirnya, tugas pertama kuliah muncul juga. Mao baru selesai mengerjakannya kisaran pukul sepuluh malam sementara ponselnya dibiarkan diisi dayanya sejak ia sampai ke kamar pukul tujuh. Saat menutup buku, Mao nyaris jantungan menyadari tiga jam yang habis untuk mengerjakan tugas, yang mana _hanya_ merangkum satu bab materi dari beberapa buku referensi.

Kelas terakhir tadi berakhir pukul enam kurang, seperti kemarin lusa, tapi bedanya, sekarang Mao tidak merasa lelah lagi. Semakin ia menikmatinya rutinitas perkuliahan semakin terasa tidak membuatnya terbebani.

Kemudian, setelah keluar dari kelas, Mao tergesa menuju perpustakaan untuk mencari buku-buku referensi demi tugas yang baru diberikan padanya. Beberapa anak kelasnya terlihat melakukan hal yang sama; sisanya langsung pulang, mungkin belum berniat menyelesaikan tugas secepatnya—karena, jumlah pertemuan mata kuliah ini hanya sekali dalam seminggu (mata kuliah lain juga begitu), jadi sebetulnya, Mao tidak perlu buru-buru menyelesaikannya malam ini juga. _Tapi, sudahlah, daripada tidak ada kerjaan, 'kan?_

Mao baru sadar ada hampir dua ratus pesan yang belum terbaca. Semuanya dari _room chat_ yang sama. _Seperti biasa_. Kaito dan Hikari. Butuh waktu lima menit untuk membaca seluruh pesannya.

> Hei, maaf ya, aku baru selesai mengerjakan tugas.

Tentu saja Mao merasa bersalah. Di antara mereka bertiga, akhir-akhir ini dirinyalah yang paling sering terlambat mengikuti alur pembicaraan di _group chat_. Sebuah emotikon wajah sedih ia selipkan sebelum mengirim kalimat yang baru diketiknya tadi.

Balasan dari Kaito datang sekitar setengah jam kemudian. Terlampau lama dari biasanya, sampai-sampai Mao sempat keluar kamarnya untuk mengambil jus kotakan yang ia tinggalkan di kulkas saat pulang dari kampus, dan berkenalan (sekalian mengobrol) dengan salah satu penghuni kosan lain selain Akira, atau Shion, atau Kyo.

Namanya Nishio Kouki, satu tahun di atasnya, jauh-jauh merantau dari Hokkaido. Mao yang menghampirinya duluan setelah mengambil jusnya dari kulkas, saat Kouki duduk sendirian di ruang tengah.

Begitu. Bahkan, ketika Mao sampai ke kamarnya dan mengecek ponsel, masih belum ada balasan apa-apa. Ia harus menunggu tiga menitan.

> Cie, sudah sibuk, ya.

* * *

_Enam puluh dua hari lagi._

**Author's Note:**

> kangen banget sama mao.


End file.
